The Different Sky
by Terisa-Umi
Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do? Original title: The Sky That Didn't Become Decimo. Please read and review! Rated T and M... maybe
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue Part One

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

This is my first fic! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: Even though this will follow the real Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the power of the dying will flame will be a little bit different.

**Chapter 01 – Prologue Part One**

It was a stormy night. Sawada Nana was on a hospital bed; beside her was her husband, Sawada Iemitsu. He was holding her hand to calm her down. She was about to give birth to a pair of twins.

A few moments later, Nana gave birth to two baby boys. Iemitsu saw that the older, born thirty seconds earlier was surrounded by the Vongola's dying will flame faintly while the younger one wasn't.

"I'll name the older one Ieyasu and the younger one Tsunayoshi," said Nana while carrying the two baby boys.

"Yes, the names are perfect," said Iemitsu while smiling.

"Welcome to the family, Ieyasu, Tsuna."

Iemitsu just smiled and walked out of the room. _'Ieyasu already has the Vongola's dying will flame activated at such a young age. I will surely tell Vongola Nono (Ninth) about this when the time comes.' _

Suddenly, thunder strike the hospital, and the hospital had a black out. After the lights were back on, Tsuna was missing from Nana's hands. Nana cried, Iemitsu quickly went back in to see why she was crying.

"Dear…" said Nana while crying when she saw Iemitsu, "our younger son… Tsuna… he's gone…!" and continued to cry.

Iemitsu cannot take it when he saw his wife crying and wanted to comfort her.

"Don't worry, calm down," said Iemitsu and hugged her.

"Y-Yes…" said Nana trying to calm down.

Iemitsu didn't really know what happened to Tsuna but he decided it was the best action to do, to erase Nana's memory of him until someone can clarify if Tsuna will still be alive. Iemitsu also seemed to don't mind at all that Tsuna disappeared just like that.

Iemitsu put his hand on Nana's forehead and released his dying will flame. "Until Sawada Tsunayoshi tells you in person that he is him many years from now, you will forget that Sawada Tsunayoshi ever existed!"

After Iemitsu finished saying those words, Nana closed her eyes and fainted. Iemitsu gave Ieyasu to the nurse and talked to the doctor in charge of Nana's new born birth babies.

**~ KHR ~**

Tsuna was actually taken away by a man named 'The Silent Killer'. Everything about 'The Silent Killer' was unknown. He is a freelance hitman. He can silently kill his prey without making any sound at all. He has a wide range of knowledge and was very handsome.

On his missions, he always wears a black suit and a black tie with his signature fedora just like the strongest hitman in the world, Reborn. He also has many connections from many Famiglia due to his past missions.

He brought Tsuna to his house, which was located in Italy. He somehow managed to smuggle…I mean, take Tsuna with him back to Italy.

**~ KHR ~**

Iemitsu talked with the doctor in charge and decided that the incident about Tsuna will not be mentioned to anyone, ever. The doctor still wrote about the birth of Tsuna though, but this will only be told to Nono, The Ninth Vongola Boss when Iemitsu returned to Italy.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue Part Two

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 02 – Prologue Part Two**

A few days later after the birth of Ieyasu, Nana was released from the hospital with her dear baby son. Nana brought him back to her home. Iemitsu stayed for a few days and left for his work in Italy.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Italy, Vongola Famiglia HQ ~**

When Iemitsu arrived in Italy, he immediately had a meeting with Vongola Nono privately; even Nono's guardians weren't allowed to attend it.

"Iemitsu, what did you want to discuss with me? You even didn't let my guardians come with me."

"Nono, I'm sorry about not letting your guardians join you. But I have important matters to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Nono, wondering what Iemitsu wanted to say.

"My wife, Nana gives birth a few days ago. I'm finally a father!" said Iemitsu while laughing really joyfully, but Nono noticed the sadness in that laugh and signed.

"Congratulations, Iemitsu. But…" Nono's eyes became very serious. "I'm sure you didn't just come here to tell me that. You have something else on your mind too right? Tell me about it, I want to know the truth."

"Okay," and calmed himself down. "It regards about my wife. She actually gave birth to a pair of twins. But then, after the black out in the hospital, the younger twin, Tsunayoshi disappeared. Nana was crying really badly."

"What did you do to Miss Nana to make her stop crying?"

"I used my dying will flame to surpass that part of her memory so that she can calm down."

"WHAT? Why did you do that for? You know I don't approach of using the dying will flame on normal citizens!"

"I'm really sorry Nono! But this was the only way to not remind her of it, even if this will really hurt her more when she wants out the truth again."

"Fine," and Nono signed, "But what did you think happened to Tsunayoshi when the black out occurred in the hospital?"

"I think he was taken away by someone related to the mafia, Nono."

Nono raised an eyebrow, "Why did you say that Iemitsu?"

"When the black out occurred, I was just outside the room. I didn't sense the presence of anyone entering the room at all."

"It must have been someone from the opposing Famiglia. Iemitsu, I'll find out where Tsunayoshi is right now!" Nono stood up and head to the door.

"You don't have to do that Nono, I think that Tsunayoshi is dead by now."

"WHAT?!" said Nono while turning his head around to face Iemitsu. "Are you such a cold person to not even find out the proof that Tsunayoshi is dead before deciding to do that?"

"Yes, it will be best if there is only one last resort to use for the Vongola Heir candidate. I will treat this as something good for the Vongola Famiglia."

"You're seriously a really cold b****rd." said Nono. Iemitsu smirked after hearing that.

"Nono, please keep the matter about Tsunayoshi a secret between the two of us."

"Fine," said Nono with sadness in his eyes.

**~ KHR ~**

In the darkness of the meeting room, a shadow was listening in to their conversation secretly while recording what Nono and Iemitsu said. The shadow has sad eyes while listening to the conversation too.


	3. Chapter 3 - Childhood

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 03 – Childhood**

'The Silent Killer' had taken Tsuna to his house in Italy and renamed him as Kurihira Taka. He wanted Tsuna to know that he was originally Japanese, even though he now lives in Italy. He also told Taka to call him Father or Li.

At the age of one, Taka was learning many kinds of languages from the TV or the internet.

At the age of two, he started learning how to write and read in all the languages he learned when he was one with his father. His father also taught him about all the general knowledge he would need to survive in the world.

At the age of three and four, his father trained him to be a hitman. He was trained in using all kinds of weapons to kill his enemies off or to protect himself. It was amazing that he can master all the weapons he was taught by his father in just two years.

At the age of five, his father decided it would be a good time to let his son know the truth of his birth.

**~ KHR ~**

In a room at the house, the father and son sat down.

"The things I will say will be a difficult truth for you to handle Taka," said the older man, Li, in the room.

"I'm used to everything by now, Father. After all, I have been trained by you personally not to be frightened of anything anymore," said the younger man, Taka.

"Hahaha… that's right," said Li, and then his eyes became serious. "First, you must read this file," and handed a file to Taka.

"Okay," while opening the file. Taka reads through the file his Father given him. After he finished reading, Taka was really shocked, his face was showing it. "What… is… this...?"

"You said you wouldn't be shocked by it, but you are. I guess my training on you wasn't enough."

Li laughed evilly, Taka felt a cold feeling run down through his spine and put the file onto the floor. Then, Taka calmed down a little by going outside of the room and many thoughts ran his mind. A few minutes later, he went back into the room.

"What is this about Father?" and took the file up again.

"This is your real identity. Your real name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the younger twin son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. When you were young I had taken you away by making a black out occurred in the hospital you were born at."

"But why… why did you take me away from my real parents?"

"I'm sorry Taka, but I know that one day that the Vongola Heir candidates will be killed and Nono can't possible let his adopted son take the place for Decimo because he is not his real son."

"Nono? Vongola? What does that have to do with my real identity?" 

"You know everything about the Vongola Famiglia right?" Taka nods his head. "And about the current boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Nono? Timotoe?" Taka nods his head again. "Do you know about the Vongola Heir candidates then?"

Taka nods his head this time and just stared at his Father. Li was pretty annoyed by it and was seriously angry.

"WOULD IT KILL YOU TO ANSWER ME OR JUST NOD YOUR HEAD?"

"Sorry Father! Nono has three sons for the candidates of the Vongola Heir, if including his adopted son it would be four. The Vongola candidates' names are Enrico, Massimo, Federico and Xanxus."

"Good. Now then, Sawada Iemitsu, your father is the leader of CEDEF. You should know about the CEDEF organization right?" Taka nods his head. "Your mother is a normal citizen that doesn't even know that your father is related to the mafia at all. Your older brother's name is Ieyasu. He is living happily now with your real mother."

"Oh, okay."

"When the three main candidates for the Vongola Heir died, the Vongola Famiglia will not let Xanxus be Decimo because of what he will do in the near future. They will either choose your older brother or you. You and your older brother are the last resort for the place of Decimo. This is the truth of your birth."

"What will Xanxus do near future? And why is it that I or either my older brother, Ieyasu will be the last resort candidates?"

"About what Xanxus will do, I'll tell you some other days. About why you are a candidate with your older brother is because of your descendant. Iemitsu, Ieyasu and you are the descendants of Primo who came to Japan after the betrayal of Daemon Spade."

"Alright, I understand everything now."

"One more thing, after I had taken you away from the hospital, your father didn't even try to search for you, let alone find proof that you're dead or alive."

"WHAT?! My own father? Not searching for me? Let alone find proves that I'm alive or dead?!" 

"It's the truth. He was that cold, even towards you. But Nono wanted to find you, here's the proof."

Li took out a recorder and played what he recorded from the secret meeting between Nono and Iemitsu. After Li finished playing the recorder, Taka was truly shocked. Li was laughing at the sight of Taka's shocked face. Then, Taka's head faced downwards.

"Is this why you had taken me away from my real parents? So I won't be used as a last resort for my parents?"

"Y-Yes… Now that you know the truth, you mustn't reveal who you are no matter what. I leave the decision to you to who you want to reveal your identity to, but you can only reveal to at least five people excluding me."

"Okay, Father."

"Now then," said Li and his eyes became happily evil. "Time for training~"

"Eh?"

Taka wanted to run away, but Li caught him. Li carried him to a field and if you were 10km radius within their training, you can hear Taka's screams of fright. How pitiful.


	4. Chapter 4 - Close Hand Combat

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – Chinese **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 04 – Close Hand Combat**

At the age of six, Taka was learning how to hack the computer from his Father. His Father told him to hack only when it is necessary to hack.

**~ KHR ~**

On the second month, Li brings Taka to his friend's house to train Taka to be better in close hand combat. Li was actually good with weapons but bad in close hand combat. Li and Taka walked to Fon's hidden house in the same forest where Li and Taka lived.

When they reached the house, they were greeted by a baby wearing red clothes and have a tail of long black hair braids.

'_A baby? Why is there a baby here?' _thought Taka.

"Come on in," and lead them into the house. They sat down in the living room.

"It has been a while, Fon."

"Yes," said the baby now identified as Fon. "It has been a while 'Silent Killer' or maybe I should just call you Li?"

"Li is fine, I don't want my cover to be blown and risk this child's life."

Li looked to where Taka sat. Fon followed Li's eyes as well.

"So, he is Taka. Your apprentice?" asked Fon.

"He is my son. Come on Taka, introduce yourself," said Li.

"My name is Kurihira Taka. Nice to meet you, Mr Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno."

Fon raised an eyebrow. "You told him?"

"Yeah, just a little. Listen, I need you to do me a favour."

"What favour?"

"I need you to train him for me in close hand combat. He needs to be able to defend himself even without the use of any weapons."

"You already trained him to hold weapons? How long has it been?"

"Two to three years. Please, can you do me this favour? I'll leave him here until he is as good as you."

"Alright, I'll train him. I'll send him back once he finishes his training."

"Thank you, Fon."

"Taka, I hope you can get along well with my apprentice."

"Sure!" said Taka.

"I'll be leaving now."

"Okay, goodbye Father."

"Goodbye, Taka."

Fon then leads Li out of the house and walked with Li to his house. While they were out, Taka was sitting quietly in the living room. Suddenly, another person went into the living room. It was a girl.

"**Who are you? Where's Master?"**said the girl while getting into a fighting stance.

'_She speaks Chinese?'_ thought Taka.

The girl was about to attack.** "Wait! I'm not an enemy!" **and the girl stood still.

"**You're not an enemy? Then, where is Master? And who are you?"**

"**My name is Kurihira Taka. How about you? What's your name?"**

"**My name is I-Pin. Where's Master? Do you know where he went?"**

"**Your Master? Your Master is Mr Fon right?"**

"**Yes, I-Pin's Master is Fon. Where is he now? "**

"**Mr Fon is currently escorting someone home now. He will be coming back soon. "**

"**Really? That's good. Oh yeah, can we be friends? "**

"**Okay I-Pin. Please take care of me from now on. "**

"**Please take care of me from now on too, older brother."**

Taka and I-Pin then shack hands. While they did, taka felt another presence from the door of the living room.

"Mr Fon, you can't hide from me. Come out now!"

I-Pin was like '?'. Behind the shadow, a baby came out. Fon was amused.

"You can sense my presence?" said Fon coming out of the shadows while smiling.

"I was trained by the hitman who was said to be on par with the strongest hitman in the world, of course I could."

"You're interesting… your skills must be the same as your father."

"I'll take that as a compliment," and bowed.

"**Master…" **said I-Pin.

"**I-Pin, Taka came here to learn martial arts. You will treat him will right?"**

"**Older Brother came here to learn martial arts? That's great! Older brother, you will be living with us right?"**

Fon looked at Taka and wanted to translate. But the next moment I speak, Fon was shocked.

"**Yes, I will be living with you all,"**said Taka and smiled.

"**That's great!"**and hugged Taka.

"**You… Why do you know how to speak Chinese?"**

"**I've been learning many kinds of languages since I was small. I can now write, read and speak in more than fifteen languages."**

"**How old are you this year?"**

"**I am six years old this year."**

"**What? When did you start learning the languages?"**

"**I started learning the many kinds of languages when I was a baby."**

"**Your father is really a simple person."**

"**I'm fine really, so don't worry."**

"**Alright then, today you will rest. Tomorrow we will start your training, you too I-Pin."**

"**Thank you Master,"**said I-Pin.

"**Alright Mr Fon,"**said Taka.

"**You can call me Teacher, Taka."**

"**Thank you, Teacher Fon. Also, can I teach I-Pin Japanese and Italian?"**

"**Why?"**

"**She may be going to Japan when she grows up. Also, she will suffer if she doesn't know the language of the country she is living in."**

Fon nods his head.**"Alright, I agree to let you teach I-Pin Japanese and Italian."**

"**Thank you."**

Taka and I-Pin bowed to Fon and left the room. I-Pin leads Taka to his room and they talked for a while.

**~ KHR ~**

The nest day, training started for Taka. Fon trained him and I-Pin separately. After training, Taka would always teach I-Pin how to speak, read and write Japanese and Italian.

As the days pass, Taka's close hand combat skills were getting better, I-Pin was also able to speak, read and write in Japanese and Italian. Taka also learnt about Fon's white monkey and I-Pin's 'Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion'. Taka learnt how to tame the white monkey and deactivate I-Pin's 'Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion'.

By the end of the year, Taka has already surpassed Fon's close hand combat skills. I-Pin too can speak, read and write in Japanese and Italian just like an adult.


	5. Chapter 5 - Friendship

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – Chinese **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 05 – Friendship**

On the first day of the New Year, Taka was now seven years old. Fon was bringing Taka back to his Father's house with I-Pin tagging along. When they arrived, Fon ringed the door bell. Li opened it and they all entered the house.

Taka took I-Pin around the house while Li and Fon went to the living room. They sat down on the sofa.

"How was he?"

"He's much better than I expected. He trained with me less than a year and he already surpassed me. He's quite interesting and amusing."

"I train only the best after all. And, who was the little girl who went with Taka? Is it your apprentice?"

"Yes, her name is I-Pin. Furthermore, your son taught her to speak, read and write Japanese and Italian. She can speak, read and write in both languages fluently now."

"Was Taka the one who wanted to teach her?"

"Yes, though he did learn something else too."

"What is the 'something else' you taught him?"

"Nothing really, though my white monkey likes him a lot now."

"Oh, you taught him 'that' technique."

"I didn't. Taka learnt it himself."

While Li and Fon continue to talk, Taka and I-Pin entered Taka's room. They sat down on the floor.

"**I-Pin, what language would you like to speak?"**

"**Let's talk Japanese, okay?"**

"**Okay, let's talk Japanese."**

"Thank you Taka nii-san, for teaching me to speak, read and write in Japanese and Italian."

"Ne I-Pin, we have been really good friends right? Why don't we create a song and a pair of bracelets for it? The song will be only known to us, and though we're apart, we can still remember each other through the song."

I-Pin smiled. "Okay, let's create a dong just for us!"

Taka and I-Pin first made the friendship bracelets and they wore it on their right hand. Then, they spent a lot of time to create a song just for the two of them. The song must be sung in Chinese, the language they first spoke to each other with. The name of the song is **'We Will Forever Be Friends'**.

(Author's note: I'm lazy to type the song out, so I'll only type it out when it is needed. If you want the song please PM me, but this song was created by me. So, don't expect much. ^_^)

They worked on the song until dinner time. Then Li went to Taka's room and told him to cook dinner. Taka went to the kitchen while I-Pin followed Li to the living room where Fon is.

Taka was always in charge of cooking because it was good training, but mostly because Li was lazy to make it. Li was also very picky with his food and would do terrible things to Taka if he doesn't like the food. Because of that, Taka's cooking skills is at a professional level.

After they had dinner, Taka collected the dishes and brought it into the kitchen. Taka washed the dishes. Fon wiped his mouth and stood up. **"We have to go now, I-Pin."**

"**But I want to stay here, I want to stay with older brother."**

"**But we stayed too long, we should go home now."**

"**But Master… I beg you. Let me stay here."**

Fon signed. **"I-Pin…"**

"**She really likes my son. I guess I have no choice, if you want to stay, you can. But please don't stay too long."**

I-Pin was really happy and smiled.

Fon signed again. **"Okay, we will stay here for two more days."**

Suddenly, somebody took I-Pin's hand.

"**That's great, isn't it I-Pin?"** asked Taka.

"**Yes, older brother."**

"Did you finish washing the plates Taka?" asked Li.

"Yes, I did, Father."

"Good. And I take it, you heard what Fon said just now right?"

"Yes, I did."

"I-Pin will be sleeping with you then."

"Okay, I always slept with I-Pin when I was in Teacher Fon's house."

Suddenly, there was murderous aura around Li. "Fon…! What did you do?"

"Calm down Li, I didn't do anything wrong! Although they slept in the same room, they didn't do anything else except talking."

Li's murderous aura disappeared and he started laughing. "I know, I was just joking with you."

Fon signed in relieve.

"Taka, you can go upstairs now. Fon and I have something to talk about," said Li.

"Okay Father."

"**You can go too, I-Pin."**

"**Okay Master."**

Then, Taka and I-Pin went up to Taka's room. Li and Fon continued talking. Just before midnight, I-Pin was really tired and went to sleep. After I-Pin was asleep, Taka took her bracelet from her hand. Taka too took off his bracelet.

Taka started adding some kind of mechanism to the two bracelets. When it was completed, Taka took out a photo that he took with I-Pin and put it onto the bracelets.

The mechanism Taka made into the bracelets is unique. It won't be destroyed by anything. The mechanism will work when the smaller one (I-Pin's bracelet) is put into the bigger one (Taka's bracelet). Once there's a 'click' sound, a picture will appear.

After Taka finished making the mechanism, Taka wore back his bracelet. He put the other bracelet back to I-Pin's hand and went to sleep.

**~ KHR ~**

For the pass two days, Taka was trained by Fon and I-Pin was trained by Li in the morning. Fon was teaching Taka to be more calm which is needed for each martial artist. Li was teaching I-Pin on how to use a small blade.

In the afternoon, Taka and I-Pin would play together and secretly sing their secret song.

On the third day, Fon and I-Pin left. Then, Fon and I-Pin went back to their house. Li resumed Taka's training. Taka was slowly but surely surpassing Li at every weapon they were training at. Li was also gave Taka a pair of gloves with the word 'T' on it.

(Author's note: He is not going to be Vongola Decimo after all. XD)


	6. Chapter 6 - Sky Flames

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 06 – Sky Flames**

A few days later, Li was called out for a mission. He wore his black suit, red tie and his fedora. Taka was left in charge of the house.

Many days past, and Taka knew that Li was in trouble. Taka packed everything that belonged to him into a bag to get ready, his IC card, money, laptop, many kinds of weapons and many other things.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ A few hours later ~**

Suddenly, Li came in with many bruises, cuts and burns on him. Somehow, his fedora was really clean.

Taka rushed to him. "What happened Father?"

"Taka… run! The Gilget Famiglia… coming! Hurry… run!"

"No! I won't leave you, Father."

"Hurry… run!"

Suddenly, the front door opened and many men in black suit entered. One man saw Li and Taka on the floor.

"I've found 'The Silent Killer'. He has a kid with him!"

Li was still panting and many men in black suit surrounded them. One of them took up a gun and shoot Li on the head. The bullet hit Li's head and blood was pouring out. He was dead. Then, the man pointed the gun to Taka.

"Sorry kid, nothing personal. This is why you shouldn't involve yourself with the mafia."

Taka looked at the gun and was crying. He hasn't cried, not even when he knows the truth of his birth. The man pulled the trigger, but the bullet didn't hit the kid. Instead, the kid's head was on fire.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Taka's Point Of View ~**

Taka felt weak and he closed his eyes. He wanted to die and go to where his Father was. Suddenly, there was a voice coming from behind his mind.

'_Do you want to live?' _said the voice.

'…' Taka was still sad.

'_Do you want to live?'_

'_Yes!' _having his resolve back. _'I want to live!'_

'_Use the power you have to let you live then!'_

Then, from Taka's head, a flame appeared.

'_The flame… is warm…'_

'_This is the Vongola's dying will flame. Now, use your dying will flame to punish those guys!'_

**~ KHR ~**

Taka opened his eyes and put on the glove his Father gave him. Taka's eyes changed from brown to orange colour and the glove was also lit by the dying will flame. Taka then hit the man who was pointing the gun at him and punched him. He fainted.

"Come! I'll fight you all!" said Taka.

Many men rushed forward to Taka and Taka punched each of them. The ones Taka punched fainted. Soon, Taka was surrounded by too many men and he can't fight back. He was in a life or death situation where he was forced into a room with no air. When he breathes his last, Taka closed his eyes and fainted.

**~ KHR ~**

When he opened his eyes again, he was in a dark area where they were many spirits. There were many voices of how the Vongola Famiglia members were killed.

"What… is… this…?"

"This is how the Vongola Famiglia members face their deaths by other Famiglia."

"This is… madness…!" while his tears were falling.

"This is how the Vongola died for the pass few centuries."

"Why… why are you showing me these… these things?"

"If you want to be stronger, you must accept a role."

"A role to protect the Vongola bosses."

"You and your descendants will continue, you and your descendants'' fates are to forever be bind to protect the Vongola bosses."

"You must risk your life to protect the bosses, even if you die in the process."

"Will you accept this role?"

"Or die today?"

"I… I…" he wiped off his tears. "I will accept the role, to protect the bosses! I must be stronger! To protect the ones I love!"

Taka fainted and almost falls to the floor. But someone caught him and helped him stand back up.

"This is…?"

There were eight people standing opposite of each other, and a person standing in front of the eight people directly in front of Taka. The eight people slowly lit their weapons with the dying will flames. They're the Second generation to Ninth generation. Then, directly in front of Taka, a man stood up. The man lit his gloves with dying will flame.

"I have reorganized your resolve to protect the ones you love. You will receive much stronger power to protect."

Primo then lights his dying will flames even stronger, the other eight bosses did the same. Taka's surrounding was filled with light and he became curious.

The men in black who opened the door were stunned by the light and can't see for a while.

Taka came out from the room. **"T-Glove, Version Pure Sky."**

The men quickly rushed to Taka wanting to kill him off quickly, but Taka dodged them all and punched them. They all fainted. Then, the flames on his head and gloves disappeared. His eyes too changed from orange back to brown. Taka walked to where his Father was and took his fedora.

Taka wore his Father's fedora, "This is what you get, for killing my Father!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Primo and His Guardians

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"_**Talk"**_** – English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 07 – Primo and His Guardians **

After Taka wore his Father's fedora, he walked out of the house. He walked to under a tree and sat down. He then closed his eyes. He was too tired to move.

Suddenly, there was another voice. "So, this boy is the one who will protect the Vongola bosses with his life."

Taka was shocked. Nobody was supposed to know, except…

Taka slowly opened his eyes, before him stood a ghost. The ghost had blond hair just like his and he was wearing a pair of gloves with the number 'I' on it.

"You're… Vongola Primo, Giotto right?"

The ghost stared at me. "Oh… you know about me?"

"I know you from the information I read about the Vongola bosses."

"You know… I'm a ghost right?"

"Yeah… What about it?"

'Aren't you shocked?"

"A hitman must always remain calm, no matter what the situation is. That was what Father used to taught me."

"Heh… you're interesting."

"Thanks for the compliment. Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in hell?"

"That's a harsh way to put it. Anyway, I came back here to teach you how to use those gloves with the sky flames," while pointing to Taka's gloves.

"O~ Is that so?"

"Since you already have my blood, you should have inherited part of my Hyper Intuition right?"

"My Hyper Intuition has already wakened up when I was three, when Father started teaching me on how to use weapons."

Giotto was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah… Now can I get some rest? It really is tiring to use the sky flame so much."

"Sure…"

"Thanks!" and closed his eyes.

After Taka closed his eyes, six more spirits surrounded him.

"That brat has great potential, I would like to fight him some day," said Alaude.

"For you to have said that, he must be really strong then," said G.

"Now, what should we do?" asked Giotto.

"Nufufufu~ I suggest we burn the house, so that the Famiglia inside won't be able to fight back," said Daemon.

"You shouldn't do that. God will not…" said Knuckle.

"Wait, that's a good idea. We will follow Daemon's plan."

"But…"

Suddenly, another voice spoke. "If you want to burn the house, I'm okay with it. I too originally want to burn it. But before that, could you take my bag out first?" while his eyes were still closed.

The seven spirits were shocked. "Were you listening?" asked Giotto.

"I didn't mean to, but you were talking too loud. Just get my bag out before the burning house, that's all I'm asking for."

"Alright then, Asari get his bag! G! Get ready to burn the house when Asari gets out of it."

Asari and G nod their heads. Asari wanted to ask what Taka's bag was like. Before he was able to, Taka answered him.

"Rain guardian, my bag is black in colour and it is located on the second floor of the fifth room, you should enter from the right said of the house."

Everyone was shocked when Taka said this, well not everyone. Alaude just 'hnn' and Daemon 'kufufufu~' in interest.

Taka ignored their shocked faces. "Rain guardian-san, can you please go and get it?"

Asari was surprised at the sudden change of language. "Oh… okay," and ran to the house to get the bag.

Knuckle pointed to me. "What about him? I don't think he can run like this."

"I'll carry him and we'll run to another place," said Giotto.

Giotto bend down to carry Taka up, surprisingly the boy was really light. G was getting ready to burn the house. G set the house on fire. Giotto started running to get out of sight from the burning house. His six guardians followed him. Suddenly, they all sensed something.

"This is…?" said Giotto.

"The Gilget Famiglia," explained Taka. "They're coming from behind us. I'm afraid, they're boss is with them."

"Giotto, go ahead with the boy. We will handle this," while the guardians almost stopped running.

"I'll handle this!" while opening his eyes.

The guardians continued running. Everyone was shocked again, but not because of what Taka said, but because of his eyes. It was cold and merciless.

"Brat, you've got some good eyes there."

"Thank you Cloud guardian."

"Do we have to stop while you execute your move?" asked Giotto.

"You don't have to." Taka closed his eyes and murmured softly. _**"Lightning flames, activate!"**_ Taka's gloves were then filled with green-lightning flames and he opened his eyes again. _**"T-Glove, Version Pure Lightning."**_

"My flames…?" asked Lampo.

"What?" asked Giotto.

Taka lifted up his hand. _**"Lightning Sky!"**_

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and it started to rain heavily with lightning striking down at the members of the Gilget Famiglia. Once the rain touched the fedora, a shield to cover the eyes from the rain came out.

"So, this is what happens…"

"How…?"

"Father taught me how to use it," while the green lighting-flames disappeared from his gloves. Taka took off his gloves and kept it. The lightning stopped and the sky becomes clear. The shield went back up.

"What else can you do?" asked Giotto. Taka stared at him with cold eyes and he shivered. Giotto thought he did something wrong just now. "Don't be so angry, okay?"

"Giotto, you made the brat angry." Taka started at him too. "What?"

"Stop," Taka said with a scary voice.

"Don't be angry, please?"

"Just stop running!"

Giotto nods his head and immediately stopped running. He puts Taka onto the ground. Taka stood up and brushed off the dust.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I can use the other five flames too." Taka lifted his right hand up and murmured softly. _**"Storm, Rain, Sun, Cloud and Mist flames, activate!"**_ One by one Taka's right hand fingers filled with the flames he just mentioned.

"That's amazing. You can use all seven flames!"

"Ho~ you can use my flame too. Nufufufu~ this is going to be fun~"

Suddenly, Taka sensed something and used his left hand to take his gun out while deactivating his flames on his right hand. He pointed it to Giotto. Giotto was frightened. "Wait…! What are you doing? Even if I'm a ghost, it still hurts getting shot through."

"Brat! What are you trying to do now?" asked G while moving in front Giotto to protect him.

"Move! Someone's coming from behind of us!"

"Eh?" said Giotto and turned around. The other guardians turned around too. They saw a man walking out from the mountain of body corpses that the lightning strikes just now.

"That's the boss of the Gilget Famiglia. I guess my lightning attack wasn't enough to kill him! So move!"

Giotto quickly moved out of Taka's gun's range.

"Are you able to shoot a person who is running?" asked Knuckle.

"Who do you think I am? I was trained by the best, of course I can!"

Taka aimed the gun at the running Gilget Famiglia's boss and shot him. It was a perfect hit to the head.

"A perfect aim to the head, I seriously want to know how good you're with guns."

"Thank you Storm guardian. But first, burn all the body corpses of the Gilget Famiglia. I don't want them to get discovered."

Somehow G obeyed him and nods his head. He then went to burn the body corpses.

"Rain guardian-san, please give me my bag back."

Asari handed Taka's bag to him. Taka turned around and sat down. Then, he opened it and took out a pair of glasses. By then, G finished burning the body corpses. He went back to where we were. Taka wore the glasses and closed the bag. He stood back up and turned around. Giotto and with most of his guardians were laughing at him. Alaude just looked away.

Taka blushed and looked away. "I'll explain later, for now let's get out of here."

Giotto nod. "Agreed." 

Taka and Giotto run to another place, while Giotto's guardians disappeared back to where they were from originally.


	8. Chapter 8 - Taka's 'Fake' Death

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" – Chinese **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 08 – Taka's 'Fake' Death**

Taka and Giotto run to another place, while Giotto's guardians disappeared back to where they were from originally.

"I'm sorry I-Pin, but I have to leave now." Taka thought while running away with Giotto.

**~ KHR ~ **

**~ Fon's house ~**

"**Master…" **said I-Pin.

"**What is it I-Pin?"**

"**I can see black smoke coming from older brother's house."**

"**Oh… What?" **asked Fon looking worried.

"**I-Pin says that there is smoke coming from older brother's house," **while pointing to the direction of the smoke.

Fon quickly reacted. **"Then let us go to Li and Taka's house to see what the situation is."**

"**Okay Master." **

They quickly got out of the house and run to the source of the black smoke. When the reached, they saw that the entire house was on fire and many burnt body corpses were found around the house.

"**This is…"** Fon was really angry now.

"**Older brother!"** cried I-Pin while wanting to run into the house but was prevented by Fon. **"Older brother…! Older brother…!" **and cried on Fon's clothes, she was really sad.

Fon comforted her. **"They can't possible have survived in this fire. I'm sorry I-Pin, but we must leave now."**

"**But…"**

"**We will find out who burned the house. And also find out who killed Li and Taka. So we must go now."**

"**Okay Master,"** said I-Pin and they left.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Vongola Famiglia HQ ~**

Nono was having a meeting with his guardians. When the meeting was over, his guardians started to leave. Brow Nie Jr. walked to the window. Brow Nie Jr. noticed there was black smoke coming from the forest.

"Isn't that smoke coming from the forest?" while pointing towards the smoke.

'What are you talking about?" asked Coyote Nougat and looked to the direction where Brow Nie Jr. was pointing. "Ah… there's really smoke coming from the forest."

"What?" asked Timotoe suddenly alarmed that there are smoke coming from the forest. "Schnitten! Go with some men and investigate the smoke! Confirm if it's an enemy and report back to me immediately!"

"Okay!" and went to get some men. The other five guardians wanted to follow too. Well, I guess almost all of the guardians are now really worried about the smoke from the forest.

"Stay here and wait for Schnitten to report back."

Coyote, Brow and Ganauche III sat back down on their chairs. Visconti and Bouche Croquant smirked and left the room.

Schnitten went into the forest with some men and found the source of the smoke. They reached the source of the burning and within the pile of burnt corpses, they saw a baby. The baby was there examining the body corpses. Schnitten wanted to ask who, but the baby spoke first.

"There were many burnt corpses that were burnt beyond recognize, it'll be difficult to get anything out of all this."

Schnitten recognized the voice. "So, it is you. What are you doing here? Isn't your current mission to train a boy to become the new boss?"

"I was just passing by. (Meaning: he was training a certain blond hair, and discovered the burnt house by change.)"

"Did you find anything that will give us a clue of what happened here?"

"As I said, the body corpses were burnt beyond recognize and the house was burnt partly. But I found this lying on the floor not far from the body corpses," while giving a badge to Schnitten.

Schnitten looked at it and was shocked. "This is…!"

"The Gilget Famiglia, it was a newly founded Famiglia just this year. It is said that the Gilget was a Famiglia that consists of many fighters. They killed the innocent, the mafia and even their comrade."

"This was why boss sand 'The Silent Killer' to deal with him, since you were still doing your mission. So, what happened here? And who did this?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'll report this to boss first. You guys go around and investigate everything."

"Yes Sir!" The men went to investigate the house while Reborn did the same too.

(Author's note: Sky – Timotoe, Storm – Coyote Nougat, Rain – Schnitten Brabanters, Sun – Brow Nie Jr., Cloud – Visconti, Lightning – Ganauche III, Mist – Bouche Croquant)

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Schnitten talking to Timotoe on phone ~**

Schnitten phoned Timotoe and he immediately answered the phone.

"How was it? Is it an enemy…?"

"Calm down boss, I didn't find anyone suspicious but I found Reborn. It seems he was around the area."

"Reborn is there too?"

"Yeah, I also found many burnt corpses around the source of the smoke."

"WHAT?!"

Suddenly, another man appeared before him. "Sir! Mr Reborn has called for you!"

"Okay, tell him I'm coming."

"Yes Sir!" and went back to where Reborn was.

"Why are there…?"

"I'll report back to you when I return to HQ," and closed his phone.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Inside the half burnt house ~**

Schnitten went to Reborn. "What is it Reborn? Did you find something?"

Reborn pointed at something and Schnitten followed it. Below them on the floor lies a man who died from a gun shot to the head. "This is the 'Silent Killer' or li. I found him unburned at all by the burnt corpses."

"Is this really him? We sent him on a mission to kill the Gilget Famiglia, but…"

"Li may have been discovered. And as he escaped from the Famiglia, he came back to his house, full of bruises, cuts and wounds. But I wonder, why did he return here even in his death?"

"This is his hide out. He told us that he adopted a child and lived with him here."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Then, the child…?"

"He didn't tell us about him in details, he only told us it was a boy. He didn't even give us the boy's name or picture."

Reborn was surprised. "Wasn't Nono curious about it?"

"He was, but Li made a deal with us that he will work for us but in return to not investigate about the boy. But… why wasn't Li burned, unlike the rest?"

Reborn was already in his thinking mode but never showed it. _'Who burned the bodies, but didn't burn Li? Who killed Li? Why did Li run back here despite his death was coming? Who is the kid that Li adopted?'_ Reborn was also a little bit sad because his greatest rival, 'The Silent Killer' have already died.

"What about the kid…?"

"He may have been burned with the house or something…"

"Let's hurry with the investigation and report to Nono."

"Agreed."

**~ KHR ~**

Schnitten his men and Reborn continued their investigations. After they had finished, Reborn returned to his student but wrote a small report before leaving. Schnitten went back to the HQ with his men and Schnitten wrote the report with Reborn's added into it. The things written on the report was horrifying.

Report – Smoke coming from the forest.

Source – Fire.

Found:

House – Burned.

Body:

Unidentified – 321 (burnt completely, but confirmed is the Gilget Famiglia) – Killed with unidentified various weapons and burned

Identified – 1 ('The Silent Killer' or Li) – Killed by a shot to the head

Survived: None


	9. Chapter 9 - Taka's Decision

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 09 – Taka's Decision**

Taka entered the house and was panting alone with Giotto. After they settled down, Giotto's six guardians appeared.

"Done running?"

"For now, I just found a place to sleep at for a while."

Giotto was somewhat annoyed at his guardians. "Why did you guys go back while I had to run with Taka all the way here?" The six guardians looked away. "Don't look away from me!" while shouting.

Taka puts hit hand onto Giotto's shoulder. "Calm down Primo, you're losing your composure, and you guys should stop bullying him too."

"Sorry," said G, Asari, Lampo and Knuckle. Daemon did his laughed again and Alaude looked away. But, I think they get the picture.

"Anyway where are we?"

"We are in my Father's secret hide out. He prepared this place for me, just in case he died."

Suddenly, Giotto and most of the guardians were laughing. Taka took off his glasses a little and stared at them. They immediately kept quiet and shivered a little. Taka then puts his glasses back on.

Giotto went forward a little. "Please, don't be angry."

"I'm not angry. I just needed you to not laugh every time you see me wearing my glasses."

"Why did you wear it for anyway?"

"It is to hide my eyes. If I became serious, maybe I even make your Cloud guardian shiver," and Taka smirked.

"What about becoming the Vongola boss' personal bodyguard? That is why you gained stronger power for right?"

"Yes, and I will. But for now, didn't you say you want to teach me how to use my Sky flames?"

"Yes, I'll be teaching you how to use it and my own personal techniques, the 'Zero Point Breakthrough' and 'Big Bang Axle'."

"I'll learn it from you before going to join the Vongola. I want to become on par with the greatest hitman in the world, Reborn first while you train me."

"Won't that stress your body too much?"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I need money to survive too you know. I'll become a freelance hitman for the time being."

Giotto nods his head. _'My descendant is really determined.'_

G interrupted his thought. "Giotto, if I may?"

Giotto went back to reality. "Yes, what is it?"

"I want to teach the kid in gun shooting and archery too."

"Ha ha ha, I would like to see his sword techniques and maybe teach him to play some instruments."

"I want to teach her EXTREMELY boxing too!"

"Ore-sama wants nothing to do with this. But… I'll give him my shield."

"Hnn. I'll fight him. He really is an interesting individual."

"Nufufufu~ I want to let him suffer (meaning teach) in my illusions."

"You all went to teach him too?" the six guardians their hands. "This is quite shocking."

"Your guardians have taken an interest in me too. But, can I know their names?"

"Okay. Guys, introduce yourselves."

G stepped forward. "The name's G, the Storm guardians and Giotto's right-hand man."

Next, Asari stepped forward. "My name is Ugetsu Asari, the Rain guardian. I look forward to fight with you and play some instruments."

"Why are you talking in Japanese?"

"I wanted to try talking in Japanese with you."

I nod my head and Lampo stepped forward. "Ore-sama is Lampo, the Lightning guardian, nice to meet you."

Knuckle stepped forward. 'My name is Knuckle, the Sun guardian. I'm looking forward to our EXTREMELY boxing!" Knuckle seemed to be shouting really loud at the time and the house shakes a little. The shake stopped after a little while.

"Don't shout in here, this house isn't very stable. It can collapse anytime. You're fortunate that you're a ghost, or I'll punch you."

"Sorry."

Daemon summoned his scythe. "Nufufufu~ My name is Daemon Spade, the Mist guardian. Let's have some fun during my torture time with you," and wanted to hit his scythe onto the floor.

Taka smiled sweetly. "Sure, please take care of me too," and stopped Daemon's scythe from reaching from the floor. "But please don't cast any illusions here. I don't want anything to be destroyed here. I know you want to torture me, but please just don't do it here."

"Kufufufu~ Alright then," and the scythe disappeared.

Taka took off his fedora and smiled. "My name is Kurihira Taka. The personal special bodyguard for the Vongola bosses."

"But why is your name Japanese? Shouldn't your 'Father' change it into an Italian name?"

"I don't know. Ask Father," and wore back the fedora.

"But what is so important to come here?"

"Primo…"

"You can call me Giotto."

"Giotto then. This place used to be my Father's hide out when he was a freelance hitman. This place is stored with much information that has Father's past missions for different Famiglia. After I have all the information I needed put into my laptop, I'll make this place explode."

G raised an eyebrow. "Why explode this place?"

"Well, because my Father told me to do that."

'_What kind of Father is he?'_

**~ KHR ~**

Taka then took one file from the shelves and started typing it into the computer at super high speed. It was shocking to the Primo generation. The process of taking a file, typing it into the laptop and putting it at the other side continued for a few hours.

Giotto and his guardians were getting bored as the time pass. They left one by one, first were Alaude, followed by Daemon, then Lampo saying he was bored left with Knuckle. The ones only left are now Giotto, G and Asari. When Giotto was about to leave with G and Asari, Taka stopped them.

"Ne, Giotto…" Taka said while still typing.

"Yes Taka?"

"What should be my codename when I become a freelance hitman for the time being?"

"… WHAT?!"

"As say, please choose a codename for me."

Giotto clamed down. "Oh…" Giotto thought for a while. "Will you be using your flames when you have a job as a freelance hitman?"

"I won't, only when it is necessary. But they'll be killed immediately."

"Okay… Your codename will be Molte."

Taka puts his hat lower. "Yes, that is a good name."


	10. Chapter 10 - Taka's Anger

**Sorry for the late update, I was pretty busy with my school and homework.**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"_**Talk" **_**– English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 10 – Taka's Anger**

Taka stayed in the hide out for about two days and typed all the information he needed. The Primo generation were appearing and disappearing as they please too, especially Alaude and Daemon. Alaude just wants to fight Taka and Daemon keeps casting illusions at Taka. All in all, those two are perfect for making Taka test his patience.

After the two days pass, Taka finally finished all the information he needed. He kept everything back to order and all his things into his bag. Then, he began to do some changes to the fedora and kept it into the bag after finishing doing the changes, the glasses too. Later, he went to sleep.

On the third day, Taka woke up. He was feeling a little better than yesterday. He brought his bag out of the house and puts it under a tree. Giotto and his guardians appeared under the tree where the bag is.

"Did you finish what you had to?"

"Yes, I have finished everything."

"Oh… so let's make the house explode and start your new life as a…"

"Ne, Giotto? Do you mind if I settled something with two guardians first?"

"You can… but why?"

"You don't have to know. Please just help me take care of my bag," and I walked to the place without trees.

"What is he trying to do?" asked G.

"ALAUDE! DAEMON! COME HERE!" shouted Taka angrily.

Everyone was shocked though Alaude and Daemon didn't show it. Alaude and Daemon walked to where Taka was.

"Nufufufu~ Why did you call me for Taka~"

"Why did you call me for? I'll arrest you for wasting my time!"

Taka closed his eyes and did some stretching. "Well now, do you two remember what you two did to me for the last two days?"

"Nufufufu~ What about it?"

"You two will pay for disturbing me!" and opened his eyes. He eyes were dead cold. Taka is now in his second most serious mode. His killing intent was very strong, even Alaude and Daemon were shivering inside. "What do you say?" while wearing his gloves.

"Nufufufu~ You're interesting."

"I'll fight you now!"

Taka murmured softly. _**"Cloud and Mist flames, activate!"**_ Taka's gloves were then filled with purple and indigo flames and he opened his eyes again. _**"T-Glove, Version Misty Cloud."**_

"Nufufufu~ I wonder if you can defeat me~" and summoned his scythe. Alaude just 'hnn' and took out his handcuffs too.

Giotto appeared behind Taka. "Shouldn't you reconsider fighting them? You will regret it. Although those two don't cooperate well, they are my strongest guardians."

"I'm going to beat the h**l out of them! They are been disturbing me so much that I'll even gave them a name!"

"Nufufufu~ What does that mean Taka?"

"That you're a sadistic torturer melon-head!"

Daemon's eyes twitched. 'I'm not a melon-head, brunette!"

"I'm not a brunette, melon-head!"

"Brunette!"

"Melon-head!"

"Brunette!"

"Melon-head!"

"Brunette!"

"Melon-head!"

Giotto signed when he saw this and went back to his guardians under the tree. Alaude dislikes being ignored at a time like this and charged at Taka. Taka stopped his handcuffs by a spear that is forming through Taka's gloves. _**"Misty Spear!" **_

When it finished forming, Taka holds it and tapped the ground. Suddenly, flowers appeared from the ground. Alaude and Daemon were being wrapped by it.

"Oya oya~ what's this?"

Alaude keeps hitting the flower. "I'm going to arrest you for this!"

"If you can," said Taka and tapped the ground with the spear again. The flowers were even more tightly wrapped around it. "Are you suffering now? This is how I felt when you two were pestering me for the last two days!"

"Nufufufu~ You won't be able to capture me just like this!" and broke free of my flower illusion.

"I'll arrest you for this!" and destroyed my flower illusion too.

The fighting continued as Knuckle was cheering, while Giotto and G looked worried, and Lampo hiding behind Giotto. Taka, Alaude and Daemon fought and fought until Giotto had enough of the illusions and everything. Giotto went into his HDWM and stopped the fight. He held up his hands between us. "Daemon, stop making illusions, you're scaring Lampo. Alaude, keep your handcuffs. Taka, keep your gloves!"

Taka, Alaude and Daemon stopped fighting and stared angrily at Giotto. The, they kept their weapons. Daemon disappeared because he can't fight Taka anymore and Alaude disappeared because he doesn't like crowding.

Taka looked at Giotto. "You'll regret this!" and walked to his bag. Giotto shivered a little and went out of his HDWM. Taka took out his fedora and his gloves. He wore them and turned around. He was smiling.

'_Why is he smiling?'_

Giotto walked over to Taka. "What's up with your personality? You can switch it quite fast."

"Well… I don't really like it when people start at me."

"What kind of excuse is that!"

Taka holds up his glasses. "Would you rather see these eyes G?"

G turned around. "Tch!" but he was shivering inside.

Taka smirked when he saw that. Giotto signed and Asari was laughing.

"Alright then, let's go to our new journey," Taka pressed a button and the house exploded while they left the area. "As the new freelance hitman in the mafia world, Molte."


	11. Chapter 11 - The New Freelance Hitman

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 11 – The New Freelance Hitman, Molte**

Taka started his journey as the new freelance hitman, Molte. His missions will be on weekdays while his training with the Primo generation will be on weekends. Taka's frequently used weapons in missions are guns, bombs, and lastly katanas. Taka would only accept missions from the Famiglia that isn't an enemy of the Vongola Famiglia.

Firstly is the Bovino Famiglia. They hired Molte to help them to assassinate some people and take care of a certain baby. His reward was information about the 'Ten-Year Bazooka', some money and the badge of the Bovino Famiglia.

Secondly is the Calcassa Famiglia. They hired Molte to assist one of their groups which is lead by Skull, the Cloud Arcobaleno. The days spent with him and his group was seriously fun. In return for the job, the Calcassa Famiglia rewarded him with some money and the badge of the Calcassa Famiglia.

Thirdly is Verde, the Lightning Arcobaleno. Verde hired Molte to help him test some of his experiments for him. In return for the job, Verde made Molte's bag so that nobody but Molte can open the bag. Verde also gave some books on how to become a technician.

Fourthly is the Cavallone Famiglia. The tenth of the Cavallone Famiglia, Dino, hired Molte to help him with his Famiglia's financial problems. Reborn was away for a few days when Dino hired Molte. After the job was done, Molte told Dino not to tell Reborn that he worked or helped him. Dino in exchange gave Molte the Cavallone Famiglia's badge.

Fifthly is the Giglio Nero Famiglia. The boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, also the Sky Arcabelano asked Molte to protect her and kill anyone who wants to kill her because Gamma was away doing another mission. Molte also met Aria's daughter, Yuni. In return, Molte's reward was some money and the badge of the Giglio Nero's Famiglia.

Well, Molte did many more missions for the other Famiglia and training with the Primo's generation. Every time Molte works for a Famiglia, he will definitely get the Famiglia's badge.

During the missions, Taka too made his own box weapons rings. Taka made three typed of box weapons which are orange, red and green. The box weapons contain the 'T-Glove', 'G's archery' and 'Lampo's shield'. Taka also made three rings that have the word 'SSMG' meaning 'Speciale Segreto Misterioso Gruppo' (Secret Special Mysterious Group).

Then, he made a specialized bag to contain all the Famiglia's badges that he received during all his missions with the other Famiglia. The bag will always be sling around his body.

**~ KHR ~**

One day, Molte with the Primo's generation following invisibly behind him were standing a few meters in from of two doors.

"Is this the place?" asked Giotto while swallowing hard.

"What are you scared about? Its not like you're the one confronting them," said G with a smirk.

"Can you please keep it down?"

"Sorry Molte," said Giotto and G while practically all the other guardians were laughing. Alaude and Daemon were just smiling in their minds.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you guys. No hard feelings okay? When will you disappear?"

Immediately, the other guardians stopped laughing. "Eh?"

Taka looked startled. "I don't mean it the rude way! I was just asking. Since all of you don't exist in this era and the fact that my training with you guys are almost complete. I just…"

"You're right. We will disappear from this world again. we will disappear, once you decide to go to the Vongola Famiglia's HQ."

"You are afraid that I will not keep the promise?" Taka laughed at that. "Don't worry… I'll definitely keep the promise."

"You have become a strong child Tsuna."

Taka smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks Giotto," and turned back to his serious mode.

Giotto and his guardians were shocked. It was rare that Taka smiled. After all, since becoming a freelance hitman and training with him and his guardians, he has become more cruel and sadistic. This was all because of Alaude and Daemon's attitude during their training with him. The only ones that ever saw his true smile was his Father and the Primo's generation.

Today, there were in front of two doors. Meaning that behind these doors were the ones who have a new assignment for the freelance hitman Molte. Molte walked towards the door while Primo's generation were still standing there.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Primo's Generation's Point Of View ~**

Asari smiled. "The kid grows up fast, doesn't he?"

"Tch! Of course he did, Flute freak! He is our student after all!"

"Nufufufu~ I never agreed to that."

"Shut it melon-head!"

Daemon twitched and summoned his scythe. "Do you want to have a fight with me?"

"Why you…!" and took out his guns.

The fight was about to start, but Asari went in between of them. "Ma ma, please don't fight now."

"Get out of the way flute freak!"

"Nufufufu~ Do you want to have a taste of my illusions?"

"No," Asari's eyes becoming serious. "But you better stop fighting now, if not…" while pointing to Giotto.

G and Daemon looked to Giotto. Giotto was smiling evilly at them and he was about to go into his HDWM. Lampo was hiding behind Giotto, shivering. Upon seeing the face on Giotto, G and Daemon shivered.

"Nufufufu~ I guess we will continue this later on," and disappeared.

"Don't run! Tch!" and kept his guns.

Giotto signed after seeing his Mist guardians disappeared and his Storm guardian kept his weapons. _'What am I to do with these guys?'_ while Lampo slowly clamed down and stopped shaking.

Knuckle went over to Giotto. "Giotto, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although I can't believe that he will take in a job from this place."

Knuckle nods. "Yes, it is surprising," and they looked towards the door.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Taka's Point Of View ~**

'_Why are they being so noisy?'_ Taka thought then breathed in and out slowly. He was really nervous but he didn't show it, as a true hitman never reveals his emotions. It was his first time going to a place never liked by the mafia world, the Vindice Prison.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Vindince Prison

**Here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 12 – The Vindice Prison**

Molte knocked on the doors of the Vindice Prison. Suddenly, the door opened and a flash of light appeared before him blinding his sight. He closed his eyes while blocking the light with his bag.

Then, from behind someone grabbed and pushed Molte into the prison. He was forced to the ground and his bag fly to another direction. They chased his hands and feet together. They even put a cloth over his eyes and gagged his mouth.

One of the Vendicare, Oregane walked forward to Molte. "Who are you? What business do you have here?" Molte simply ignored him. "Why you…!" and was about to hit Molte.

Suddenly, another person stepped in. "Stop!" and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Release him at once! He is not an enemy! But keep his blindfold on."

All the Vendicare members including Oregane bowed. "Okay! We're sorry!" They quickly released Molte from the chains and the gag.

Molte rubbed his waist as it was sore by the chains. Molte still closed his eyes even though he is blindfolded. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him and pulled him up. Molte followed the hand's action and stood up.

Molte's face turned to the direction of the one who helped him stood back up. "My name is Jager. I'm the second in command which controls the Vindice Prison. I'm sorry for my men's action, Molte, no… Kurihira Taka."

"Ho~ You knew~?"

"Of course," said Jager and smirked. "Don't underestimate our Vindice Prison's network information."

"O-Okay. But why did you hire me for?"

Jager became serious. "That is for Bermuda-sama to tell you."

"Okay, mind if I get my bag over there?" while pointing to the direction of where my bag is.

"Request granted," and I went to get my bag. "Oh… and I won't take off your blindfold."

Molte turned his face to the direction of Jager and took up his bag. "Eh? Why?"

"You can see even with the blindfold on right? Just follow me and I'll lead you to Bermuda-sama."

"Alright," and opened his eyes. He concentrated and see that each Vendicare processes the Night flames burning in their body. Molte assumed that the strongest Night flame on the floor than the rest was Jager and followed him.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Bermuda's Office Door ~**

A few minutes of walking, we reached a door. Jager knocked on the door. "Bermuda-sama, the hitman you requested to come has arrived."

"Come in then."

"Sorry for intruding," Jager opened the door and together with Molte went into Bermuda's office.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Inside Bermuda's Office ~**

As Molte walked in, he senses a baby full of bandages and a clear Pacifier around his neck sitting on a huge chair.

The baby jumped onto the table. "Welcome to the Vindice Prison, Molte. My name is Bermuda von Vichtenstein, the creator and boss of the Vendice Prison."

Molte bowed. "It's my honour, Bermuda-sama. I'm the hitman, Molte. It is nice to finally meet you, the one who processes the Clear Pacifier, the Night Arcobaleno."

Jager was shocked and Bermuda was simply amused.

Bermuda raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about the Pacifier?"

"My Father told me a little bit about it and the rest I found it out myself."

"Do you know why the Arcobaleno was created? Why we are stuck in this form for eternal?"

Molte closed his eyes inside his blindfold. "I don't mind answering your question. But can I first take off the blindfold?"

"You were having it on the whole time? Even walking into my office?"

"Yes, didn't you notice?"

Bermuda was startled and Molte smirked at it. Jager was trying to hold in his laugh while the Primo's generation who were behind Jager were laughing non-stop. Bermuda coughed. Jager and Molte immediately were silent.

"Take the blindfold off Molte."

"Thank you then Bermuda-sama," and took off the blindfold. Molte also took out his glasses from his jacket and wore it. Then, he opened his eyes.

"You were having the glasses on when you were pinned to the ground?" asked Jager.

"No, before they actually pinned me down I already kept my glasses into my jacket."

"You definitely chose the right hitman for the job, Bermuda-sama."

"Jager, give him the information for his new mission."

"Understood!" and went out off the room to get the information.

"Do you know about the truth of the Arcobaleno?"

"Yes, of course I do. I have a really reliable source," Bermuda's face turned pale. "Don't worry, I promised my source I won't tell anyone the truth about the Arcabelano and the secrets that surround it."

Then, the room was in silence.

**~ KHR ~**

A few moments later, Jager came back with information about the mission. Molte reads it through with Giotto, G and Asari peeking at it. After Molte finished reading it, he kept it into his jacket.

Molte stood up. "I'll accept the mission. Expect me to return in three days."

"Okay. And here," Bermuda threw the badge of the Vindice Prison to Molte. "This is the advance payment and for you to get in here without being pinned to the ground again."

Molte caught it and looked at it. "Thanks," and puts it into his packet. "I'll be leaving now." Molte lowered his fedora. Then with a small smile and threw a smoke bomb as he disappeared.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ 10 km away from Vendice Prison ~**

Giotto was sitting down relaxing with his other guardians while Taka was checking his glasses.

"That baby… that man… scary… bandages…"

G went to calm Giotto down. "Calm down Giotto."

'_What a brat!' _thought Taka.

"Ha ha ha… You're amazing Taka. The baby and the tall guy are scary."

"He isn't that scary you know."

"What's an Arcobaleno?" asked Asari softly.

(Author's note: Although Taka knows a lot of information and secrets of the mafia world, but he didn't share it with Primo's generation XD)

Suddenly, Giotto was feeling better and walked towards Taka. He signed, "Why did you accept a mission from the Vindice Prison? They aren't exactly an enemy or an ally to the Vongola Famiglia."

"Because it seems interesting," while smiling cruelly.

"You're getting more and more sadistic by the days haven't you? Must be the work of those two demons. Tch!"

Somewhere in another place, the said two sneezed.

"Let's start the mission!"

Molte puts on his glasses again and starts the journey to his target while the Primo's generation was following him.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Ten Flames

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"_**Talk" **_**– English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 13 – The Ten Flames**

After walking the long journey, Molte arrived at where his target is stated on the papers given by Bermuda and starts searching for the target.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Two days later, after the mission ~**

Molte was dragging a man he tied up with a rope that Bermuda wanted him to capture for the Vindice Prison as the other Vendicare were busy. The man Molte was dragging is known as the 'Bloody Katana'. He is a man who has killed many people including the mafia and the innocent people. But, he wasn't a match for Molte. Molte didn't even have to use his true skills or his flames.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ At the entrance of the Vindice Prison ~**

Molte stops dragging the man and took out the badge of the Vindice Prison. He opened the door and before any of the Vendicare pinned him down, he shows them the Vindice Prison's badge. They stopped and let him pass.

Suddenly, Jager appeared. "Take the man tied up by Molte to one of the prison holds. Molte, follow me!"

The Vendicare bowed in respect and took the man to a prison hold while I followed Jager to Bermuda's office.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Inside Bermuda's office ~**

"Good work, Molte," when we entered the office.

Molte bowed. "Thank you."

"Raise your head and have a sit."

"Okay," and sat down on a chair.

"Here's your mission," and handed a file to Molte.

Molte reads through the file. "You're giving me another challenge again?"

"Don't you like dangerous jobs?"

"I guess I do. I'll accept the mission."

Molte bowed and left the room just like the first time.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After a few more missions ~**

"Good work as always Molte," said Bermuda as Molte entered his office after doing the many missions assigned by him.

Molte signed. "Why do I feel like I'm Vindice Prison's personal hitman?"

"You are talking like you are, when every time you come here."

"I won't deny that part," and laughed a little.

Bermuda's voice became serious. "Taka, you actually have Night flames in you right?"

Taka stopped laughing. "Eh? How did you know that?" Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo and Knuckle that were behind Taka were shocked about it.

"I've been sensing it from you since the first day you came."

"As expected from the Night Arcobaleno that even the other seven Arcobaleno don't know the existence of, you really are amazing."

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Primo's Generation Point Of View ~**

"What are they talking about? What's the Night flame?" asked Giotto.

"I don't know, I plan to find out."

Suddenly, Taka glared at them. The guardians looked at him and he did some hand signals. Giotto understood and nods his head.

"Let's go!"

"But…"

"We're going!" He grabbed G. and disappeared.

"Ha ha ha… wait for me!" Asari followed the two who left earlier and disappeared. The other guardians disappeared too.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

Bermuda was curious. "What's with the hand signal?"

"That's a secret. But you were right. I do have the Night flames."

Bermuda remained expressionless, but inside he is feeling amused and excited.

"Actually, I have ten types of flames in my body."

Bermuda couldn't hold back already. "WHAT?!"

"It is true," Taka holds up both his hand and murmured softly. _**"All ten flames that exist in my body activate!" **_One by one starting from my right hand a flame appeared. The sequence was Mist, Cloud, Sun, Lightning, Rain, Storm, Sky, Night, Star and Moon.

"Amazing!"

"Ne, Bermuda-sama. Do you mind if I touch your Pacifier for a moment?"

Bermuda raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with it?"

"An experiment," said Taka and touched the Pacifier with the ten flames still on his fingers. Bermuda was shocked but stood still. _**"Tri-Ni-Sette, the curse of the Arcobaleno, unseal!"**_

Bermuda's Pacifier started glowing with the ten flames Taka has on his fingers. Then, Bermuda's Pacifier started glowing and with a flash of smoke, his body returned to its original size.

"Eh?" while checking his body. Taka deactivated the flames and suddenly Jager came in.

"What is…?" He saw Bermuda in his original size. "Bermuda…-sama…?"

"What is going on? There is no way you could have done this."

"I did, your body has now returned to its original size before you were cursed. But this will only last for ten minutes."

"How did you…?"

"Somebody taught it to me. That instructor says that only a person who has and can control the ten flames like I, would be able to break the curse, but only temporally."

Bermuda lowers his head down and thought for a while. Jager was amazed that this happened to Bermuda.

**~ KHR ~**

Ten minutes later, Bermuda's Pacifier glowed and he became a baby again.

"Looks like ten minutes are up." Bermuda was still staying quiet. "Bermuda-sama? Do you think you can teach me to control my Night flames better?"

Bermuda was startled at that and looked at Jager. Jager nods his head in understanding and left the room.

"You want to learn how to control your Night flames to another level? Why?"

"Hmm… it may be useful for me in the future…"

"What will you use it for?"

"It may be my absolute trump card, I will only use it when I lost all hope in a battle."

"You're a stubborn one. But I like it! The Vendicare and I will train you on how to control your Night flames. I will also grant you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes, a favor. You can request for whatever you want. In exchange, you'll be working for us while we train you. We may even sent you off to missions. You'll have to stay in the guests' room of the Vindice Prison and wear what the Vendicare wears. You also can't break any of the rules in this Prison. If you do, I'll personally put you into my Prison."

"Do I have to wear the Vindice's clothes?" Bermuda nods his head and Molte signs. "Can I keep my old clothes?" Bermuda nods his head again. "Okay, I'll accept the offer. My request is that you will not arrest the people who will be working under me."

Bermuda rise on eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It will be a secret for now. Will you grant me my request?"

"Of course, but how are we to identify the people who will be working under you?"

Taka thought for a while. "Rings…" Taka took out a ring he made himself and handed it to Bermuda. "This ring was specially created by me, with the words 'SSMG' engraved on it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'Speciale Segreto Misterioso Gruppo' (Secret Special Mysterious Group). This ring is to identify me and the people working under me."

Suddenly, Bermuda started laughing. "What kind of name is that?"

"Is my naming sense that bad? And it is of course a group's name."

Bermuda stopped laughing and became serious. "Request granted. Welcome to the Vindice Prison, I hope that you will enjoy your stay here." Bermuda snapped his fingers and Jager appeared while bowing. "Give Taka one of the guests' room and the Vindice's clothes. I'll explain everything in the meeting room."

"Okay," he bowed with Taka and the two left the room.

Jager leads Taka to one of the guests' room and Bermuda had a meeting with the Vendicare. He told him about Taka and everything went well. As the months pass, Taka was getting better at controlling hi Night flames. During his free time, he continues to train with Primo's generation.

Around that time, Enrico, Nono's son and one of the Vongola heirs' candidates was shot and killed in a gun fight. Molte secretly attended his funeral with the Primo's generation watching too.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Birthday Party

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 14 – A Birthday Party**

Many months pass, and now Taka/Molte is eight years old. He has already completed his training on how to control his Night flames. Molte is also famous as he has proven himself through the missions he has done to be on par or even surpasses the strongest hitman in the world, Reborn.

Molte now continues to travel around the mafia world, doing jobs for the Famiglia that hired him.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ On the road going to a house ~**

A woman in a car was driving towards a house on top of a hill. Beside her seat, there was a birthday present for her son. Then, she felt a little pain on her stomach and wanted to push the 'fuel' paddle to end her life by falling off the hill's road.

Suddenly, a shadow was sitting behind the driver's seat. "Do you really want to die?"

The woman was startled and almost crushed to the road side. "Who… are… you…?"

"Answer me, Lavina-sama. Do you really want to die?" Lavina's eyes started to feel with tears as she nods her head. "Would you leave your son to face the world alone?" Lavina finally understand and shook her head. But then, the degree of pain increased again.

She holds her stomach even tighter and starts to cry even louder. "No… I-I don't want to… leave my son… alone in this world… Gokudera…"

The shadow smiled. "Good." The shadow suddenly appeared beside the window where Lavina was driving. "Stop pressing the paddle!"

"I-I… can't…!" and her stomach hurts even more.

The shadow signed. "I guess I have no choice. Lavina-sama, please close your eyes."

"Wha-" and she fainted.

Before she completely loses consciousness, a voice was saying. "Don't worry… I won't let you die. You are precious to your son, Lavina-sama."

The shadow then went in front of the car and stopped it. Then, a ghostly figure carried Lavina from the driver's seat to the back seat. The shadow went into the driver's seat and offed the car engine.

The shadow wiped his forehead. "That was close," and smiled. The shadow then puts a blanket over Lavina and uses a little Sun flames to cure her. Then, the shadow waits for Lavina to wake up n the driver's seat.

**~ KHR ~ **

**~ Lavina's Point Of View ~**

A few moments later, I woke up with a blanket over me. I saw that the shadow from before, now obviously a boy with a fedora over his head sitting on the driver's seat. He moved a little and I was startled.

The boy then turned around and looked at me.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

The boy looked at Lavina and smiled. "Looks like you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. But where am I?" while trying to get up.

The boy made her lay down again. "Please don't get up, you are still hurt. It is alright, we are still in your car."

Lavina was relieved to hear that. "Oh… then may I know the name of the one who saved me?"

"Oh," and took off his fedora. "Sorry for the late introduction. My name is Molte, I am a somewhat famous freelance hitman in the mafia world."

Lavina started shaking in fear. "You… you are… a… hitman…? Don't… tell me…"

Molte wore back his fedora and turned to face the front. "If I were, you won't be sleeping comfortably just now. The mafia world is really cruel, even to kids and women. They will do anything to get what they want no matter what. If I were them, wouldn't I be torturing you by now?"

"I-I… guess. Then why… why are you… helping me…? You should know…?" Before she finished saying, her stomach starts to hurt again.

Molte turned around to the back and outs his hand above Lavina. He used a little bit of his Sun flames again to heal Lavina. Lavina's pain became lesser and lesser. "Rest easy, I promised my Father that I would heal you."

"Promised… father… who…?"

"My Father's name was Li, or known as 'The Silent Killer' in the mafia world. I'm his secretly adopted son."

Lavina's tears started falling. "Li? Where is he? Is he still alive?" while looking at Molte. Molte's face was blank and didn't show anything. "What happened to him?" while covering her face as the tears fall more.

Molte lowered his head. "I'm sorry," and deactivated the Sun flames. "My Father… was killed by the Gilget Famiglia."

Lavina was startled. "What?" she said softly.

"I know you are sad. Don't be, I already killed all the men who killed my Father, all of them. For now, let us go to your son's birthday party," and started the engine. "Your son is waiting for you."

Molte looked at Lavina and Lavina nods her head still crying. Molte looks back in front and starts driving. Seven ghostly figures also appeared behind Lavina.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Continuing The Journey ~**

"Lavina-sama…"

"Yes… what is it?" while sitting up. She was not crying anymore.

"It seems you are alright now."

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for taking care of me, Molte-san. I am sorry about the mean things I said about you earlier."

Molte smiled a little. "Okay, but you do not need to call me –san, I am after all only eight this year."

"Oh… WHAT?!"

Molte sweat-dropped, "I am really right this year."

"That's great! You can be friends with my son!"

Molte sweat-dropped again and the seven ghostly figures were laughing really loud. Well, almost all of them anyway. Molte glared at them, and the ghostly figures immediately kept quiet.

"Anyways Lavina-sama…?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you tell them about your sickness? You can be cure of it."

"I don't want them to be worried about my sickness. Also, I have been meaning to ask you. What do you mean by you promised your father to heal me?"

"You told Father about your illness before right?" and Lavina nods her head. "My Father has found a cure for your illness. The cure medicine is now with me. I asked Doctor Shamal to help me find it."

"How did you do that? Blackmail him?"

"Something like that. You will know real soon."

"Okay, I'll take up your offer."

As Lavina finished saying, they have arrived at the entrance of the house. Molte stopped the car for a while in front of the house.

"But why did you save me for just now?"

Molte turned around and smiled brightly. "I don't want to see another child that will have to have the same fate as me."

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Lavina's Point Of View ~**

'_Kaa~ So… cute…~!"_ and fainted. I immediately went into my dream world again.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

Giotto, G., Asari and Knuckle materialized immediately because they were worried for Lavina. G. shakes her and saw that she has no reaction. Molte had already stopped smiling.

"What happened?"

G. turned to Giotto and nods. Giotto nods back and turned to Molte. "Tsuna, she fainted."

"Eh? I thought I used only 20% if my smile power?"

"No, you actually used 80% of it, unconsciously. The prove is that Daemon and Alaude has already disappeared."

"Then what about you guys? I know all seven of you have a weakness against my smile."

"We wore sunglasses to cover it."

Molte twitched. "And who gave the sunglasses to you?"

"Lampo did, he gave it to us and left quickly. Maybe he had something else to do."

Then suddenly, G., Asari and Knuckle started arguing about some things. Molte was really annoyed by it.

Molte twitched again. "You guys…!" while holding up his fist. G., Asari and Knuckle hide behind Giotto.

"Calm down…"

"Tch! I do not have time to deal with you guys. You guys just keep quiet and do not do anything else."

Giotto, G., Asari and Knuckle were shaking. "Okay!" and they became invisible again. Molte signed and drove into the house.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Misunderstandings One

**A new chapter, be glad! BYAHAHAHA!**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 15 – The Misunderstandings Part One**

Molte parked the car at the car park and exited the car. Then, he opened the back door and shack Lavina to wake up.

"Please wake up Lavina-sama."

Lavina opened her eyes. "Huh?"

Molte held out his hand. "Let's go. We have already arrived at our destination."

Lavina nods her head and smiled. Lavina took Molte's hand and walked out of the car. Molte gave her back her car's key.

Suddenly, Lavina remembered something. "Where is my son's birthday present?"

"No worries, I kept it safe for you. Here it is," and puts the present onto Lavina's hands. Lavina signed in relieve.

**~ KHR ~**

At the door of the house, Molte was about to knock when he felt that Lavina's hand was slipping from him. Molte caught the falling Lavina before she reached the ground.

Molte signed in relieve. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I was just a little dizzy just now." Molte helped her stand back up and Lavina laughed a little. "I can't believe that an eight year old like you is strong enough to carry me while holding a bag. How did you get this strong?"

Molte lowered his head. "It is better if you do not know," with an icy cold voice.

Lavina nods while shaking in fear. She is aware that when hitman suddenly sometimes talks like this, it will be very dangerous to ask more.

Molte knocked on the door and a person with a black suit opened the door. He saw Lavina and recognized her immediately. But he doesn't know who Molte is.

"Please wait for a moment," and he closed the door.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ The man's Point Of View ~**

I closed the door and started panicking. _'Who was he? Why is he with Lavina-sama? This is bad, really bad!'_ I started running to boss' office, "Boss! Boss! We have a problem!"

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte and Lavina's Point Of View ~**

Molte smirked when he heard the man on the other side of the door started shouting.

Lavina looked worried. "Shouldn't you be worried? He could be reporting about you being with me."

"I'm not worried at all. If they dare hurt me, I'll make them pay for sure!"

Molte started laughing evilly to himself while Lavina practically sweat-dropped.

**~KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

A moment later, the door opened and revealed the man from before. "You may enter," and he opened the door wider.

Molte took hold of Lavina's hand and leads her into the house. Once the door was closed, many guns were pointed at Molte. Lavina led out a scream and fainted. She would have fallen to the ground, if Molte did not hold her up on time.

Molte helped Lavina to a sitting position. "You should know better than to point guns in front of a normal citizen."

The boss of the group immediately rushed towards Lavina while Molte took a few steps back, he hugged her. "What did you do to her? She is now looking weaker than the last time I saw her," with an angry voice. The guns were now even closer to Molte's face.

"You guys…" and lifted up his hand. Molte snapped his fingers and the guns that were pointing to him had a small explosion. "… should not do this to me."

"How…?" while keeping their guns.

"It is a secret."

"Who are you really?"

"Sorry for the late introduction," and took off his fedora. "My name is Molte, a freelance hitman," and wore back his fedora.

"You…" and took out his gun. "… Were you hired by my rival Famiglia to kill me? If so, I…"

Molte holds up his hand. "Wait! If I want to do that, shouldn't I have already killed Lavina-sama?"

"That's a good point," and kept back his gun. "Why are you here then?"

Molte sat down onto the floor. "Do you have a doctor here?" The boss nods his head. "Great! Er…?"

"The name is Tori."

Molte nods. "Tori-sama then. Would you mind telling the doctor to examine Lavina-sama?"

"Why should I?"

"You will know after the doctor tells you about it. For now, I will spend some time with your son."

"Why?"

"Today is your son's private birthday party right? I will play with him to keep him company." Tori's face became pale but I saw it. "Do not worry, I told you already. I only came here because of Lavina-sama and only her." Molte picked up his bag and walked to a door.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Tori and his men were discussing when Molte walked away ~**

"What should we do boss? It may be a trap to trust that boy," said Rico, one of Tori's men.

"But the boy has a point," said Rin.

"What do you mean?" said Ruko.

"If he was here to attack us, we should be dead by now," said Ra.

"We can kill the boy. He will not even know what killed him."

"Do not underestimate him, the boy called himself Molte right?"

"What about it?"

"The freelance hitman, Molte is said to be on par or surpasses the skills if the strongest hitman in the world, Reborn. He is so famous even the Vindice hires him."

"WHAT?!" said Tori, Rico, Rin and Ruko.

"But we still can…"

Suddenly behind them, "I hear all of that~"

Tori and the four men were startled. They looked to the direction of the voice.

"Oh, it was just you," while calming down.

Molte stood back up and walked to the door. "I will not hurt you nor kill you. I will not do that to the descendants of G, Vongola Primo's Storm guardian," and walked out of the room.

"How did you know that? Wait! Where are you even going?"

"I am going to where your son is."

"How…? You don't…"

"O~ I have the map~" and hold up the map so that Tori and his men can see it. Then, Molte kept it and walked to the piano room while the door closed.

Tori and his men were freaking out. Tori told Rin, Ruko and Ra to bring Lavina to her room and call a doctor to examine her while Tori and Rico went to find Molte.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I was laughing while walking to the piano room. "Ha ha ha ha… that was seriously ridiculous! I mean their faces are so funny!"

Four ghosts appeared behind him while they sweat-dropped.

"You… you are not mad anymore… right?"

"Ha ha ha ha… of course not! But their faces were priceless!"

"Hey brat! Are you mocking…" Before he finished saying, Knuckle and Asari covered G.'s mouth.

Molte turned around. "Did you say something?" while looking at G., Asari and Knuckle with angry eyes. G. was still struggling to break free, while Asari and Knuckle holds him back G. while shaking their heads. "Good!" and Molte continued to laugh while walking to the piano room. Giotto laughed a little too and followed Molte.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ G., Asari and Knuckle's Point Of View ~**

Asari and Knuckle pulled G. to a corner and released him.

G. was fuming. "What was that for?"

"Ha ha ha…" and then his eyes became serious. "Do you seriously want to leave this world early and permanently?"

"Wha-"

"You should know extremely what he did to Daemon after Daemon made Tsuna angry. Tsuna did some incantations and sends a charm flying to him. And then he just disappeared!"

"Three days later when he reappeared, he looked really bad. I asked him where he went, his face turned ale and didn't say anything at all."

"If you know when Daemon's face turned pale which is very rare, you will know that he experienced something extremely terrible!"

"Don't shout you priest!"

Suddenly, another person appeared. "Nufufufu~ What do you mean by that?"

"That you were scared when Tsuna send you to wherever that is with those incantations."

Daemons' face immediately turned pale. "Nufufufu~ Do you want to experience the same pain I went through G.?"

"Why not, bring it on!" and the two started fighting. The two were also destroying the house terribly. Asari and Knuckle signed and went to a corner to avoid the conflict.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte and Giotto's Point Of View ~**

Molte removed his earphones from his ear and smiled evilly. He has heard all the conversations between G., Asari, Knuckle and the sudden appearance of Daemon. And now, the fight of G. and Daemon's in the house.

"I will definitely send G. and Daemon to that place again!" He smirked and laughed evilly while walking to his destination.

Giotto sweat-dropped at what Molte was doing. _'I hope you will survive, G., Daemon,'_ thought Giotto and quickly went to follow Molte invisibly.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Misunderstandings Two

**Please read and review!**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: Please remember that Molte will be carrying his bag no matter where he is going.

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 16 – The Misunderstandings Part Two**

Molte reached a certain door and heard the sound of a piano being played. Molte smiled and opened the door. The sound of the piano stopped and what Molte saw is a boy with silver hair and wearing a suit with a tie. The boy looked curiously at Molte too.

Molte smiled at the boy and held up his hand. "Hello, my name is Molte. It is nice to meet you. Let's become friends!"

The boy looked at Molte curiously for a while and came down from his seat. He shakes Molte's hand while smiling. "Nice to meet you, Molte-san. My name is Gokudera Hayato. Okay, I will be friends with you! Ne, did you know that the pretty young lady is coming today? She say that she is going to give me a birthday present today!"

"Oh… your birthday is today! Congratulations!"

At that time, Tori and Rico arrived. They saw Molte and Gokudera together and got worried. Tori immediately run to Gokudera and carried him away from Molte. Rico was pointing a gun at Molte.

Gokudera was startled. "Father, what are you doing? That's my friend! Don't shoot him!"

"Sorry Gokudera, but he is a very dangerous individual."

"Eh?"

"I am not dangerous."

"You so are!" Tori nod his head to Rico, and the said person nods back. He was about to fire his gun, when suddenly… the door open to reveal Ra, one of Tori's men (one of the men taking care of Lavina-sama).

"Boss!"

"What is it?"

"Lavina-sama has a disease, a very life threatening disease. The doctor said that there was a cure, but somebody has already brought it from him."

'_Cure? Nobody else knows that there is a cure for Lavina-sama's type of disease except,'_ thought Molte. "Tell me, is the doctor examining her Doctor Shamal?"

"Eh? How did you know…?"

"Then, I know who has the cure for Lavina-sama's disease."

"WHAT?!"

"Tell me," and the gun was pointed even closer to my head. "Who currently has the cure to cure Lavina of her disease, tell me or you will not even see tomorrow!"

Molte signed. "First of all, keep the gun away from me. if you do not, I will not tell you." Tori nod his head to Rico and he kept his gun. "Thank you, second if you want to ask someone something, ask probably. Though I highly doubt you will seriously do that."

Suddenly, Molte and Tori were having a starring contest. A few moments later, Tori twitched his eyes and signed in defeat.

"I give up," and puts his son down onto the floor. Gokudera immediately ran to where Molte was and kept asking if he was okay or not. "Please tell me who has the cure Molte."

Molte smiled a little but nobody saw it. "That is more like it. Now then, Gokudera?"

"Yes, what is it Molte?"

"Would you mind staying here and continue to play the piano? I will be back in a while. I have to talk to your father privately for a little while."

Gokudera smiled and nods his head. "Okay," and he went to the piano to continue playing it.

Molte was relieved and looked at Tori. "Let's go, I will tell you on the way," and Molte went out of the room to wait for Tori.

"Rico! Stay here and guard my son!"

"Okay boss."

Tori went out of the room with Ra and walked towards Molte.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ On the way to where Lavina is ~**

"Now, tell me about who has the cure."

"Okay. Actually… I have the cure you seek at the moment."

"Oh… EH?"

"Yes, I do have the cure for Lavina-sama's disease. I was the one who asked Shamal to find it for me."

Tori and his men were shocked. "Why… why are you, a stranger, helping my… wife?"

"Because," said Molte while lowering down his fedora. "My Father told me to help Lavina-sama. Also, if I did not help her out when she was driving her car to your house, she could have died."

Tori was angered by that. "What? What do you mean by that?!"

"On the way to your house, Lavina-sama's disease got worse and almost crushed her car off the cliff."

"And the point is?"

"The point is, Lavina-sama could have died if I did not appear or help out! Do you not care for your wife she died just died like that?!"

"Of course I do!" while a line of tear dropped from his face.

"Then why…" Molte grabbed Tori's collar to face him. "… why did you not ask her the true reason of why she did not want to marry her officially?!" asked Molte angrily.

Tori was stunned. "I… I… did not know…! But why… why do you care for Lavina so much?"

Molte lowered his fedora again. "Because my Father was a good friend of Lavina-sama. My Father told me that he wanted to heal her of her disease to let her be happy and healthy."

"And your 'father' is?"

"Find that out yourself!" and he continued to walk to Lavina's room. Tori wiped his tears away and followed along.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Lavina's private bedroom ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

Tori knocked on the door and straightened his tie. Ra was amused and I smirked quietly.

"Come in," said someone from inside the room.

Tori opened the door and we walked into the room. The doctor looked at Tori, then Ra, and finally me. Once the doctor saw me, he turned pale while I smirked at him.

"Oh s**t!"

**~ KHR ~**

**~ The doctor's Point Of View ~**

I heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in."

Someone opened the door and three people walked in. I was the first person to enter was Tori, the husband of my patient. Then Ra, one of Tori's men. When I saw the last person, I turned pale while he smirked at me.

"Oh s**t!"

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

Tori, Ra, and the other two, Rin and Ruko who were already in the room with the doctor were confused.

"Yo, Shamal!"

"W-What are you do-doing here…? W-What do y-you w-want…?" while walking backwards to the wall slowly.

"I only came here for her," while pointing to Lavina. "So… do not worry!"

Shamal just backed off to the wall even more quickly. Tori and his men were even more confused.

"What is going on here? Why is Doctor Shamal backing off from a br…" Molte stare at him with a murderous aura immediately. "I-I mean… Molte?" The murderous aura disappeared instantly.

Shamal was shaking and pointing at Molte. "He… He… has those… those… things…!"

Molte went quickly to Shamal's side and whispered to him. "Do you really want to tell them about 'it'?" Shamal nods and immediately stops talking.

"What just happened?" and pointed to the quiet Shamal. "What did you do to him?"

Molte turned around to face Tori and the others while smiling evilly. "Let's just say that I can order him to do my binding whenever I want because I have some things that will make him listen to me," and there was a murderous aura surrounding Molte.

Everyone (including Giotto and the other ghosts that just arrived) shivered in fear.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After a few moments of silence ~**

Suddenly, someone spoke up. "Anyway, why are you wearing glasses like those? It looks ridiculous on you!" and he laughed. Everyone followed him and laughed too (except Shamal).

Molte's body was now surrounding with murderous aura and holding up his fist. "You…!"

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Primo's generation Point Of View ~**

Giotto was laughing. Giotto suddenly saw Molte and his murderous aura. He immediately turned to his guardians. "Let us get out of here!" They begin to protest and Giotto quickly pointed to Molte. "Hurry!"

G. looked at where Giotto pointed and froze. Giotto signed and shakes his head. He pulled G. away and disappeared together. Asari heard what Giotto and looked at Molte. He swallowed hard in fear. Asari alerted Knuckle and disappeared. Knuckle was extremely worried!

"EXTREME! We are getting out of here!" (Only the other ghosts can hear). He pulled Lampo's collar and disappeared. Alaude just 'hnn' and disappeared.

"Nufufufu~ This will be a good show~" and disappeared.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

Now that Giotto and his guardians are gone, we still have Tori and his men, a very scared Shamal, the sleeping Lavina on a bed and the angry Molte left. Molte took off his glasses and kept it. Molte glared at them even more and Shamal went to hide under somewhere.

Molte cracked some bones and walked to where Tori and his men were laughing. Molte dragged them all out quickly. They did not even know they were being dragged out of the room.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Outside the room ~**

When they were finally out of the room, Tori and his men now noticed they were in a different place than before. Molte quickly acted and punched Tori and his men on their heads, once. Ouch!

Tori and his men rubbed their heads. "What was that for?!"

Molte glared at them furiously while taking out his glasses. Without his glasses, he could literally kill his target without using a single weapon!

"Say anything about my glasses and it will be the end of all of you!"

Tori and his men were shivering when they saw Molte like that. Molte smirked and stood back up while he wore back his glasses. Molte then walked back into Lavina's room. There were a few moments of silence between Tori and his men.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Deal

**If you do not read and review, I will bite you to death!**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 17 – The Deal**

When Tori and his men re-entered Lavina's room again, they saw Molte and a still scared (of Molte) standing beside Lavina's bed. They walked into the room carefully and the last person closed the door.

A few moments later, Lavina woke up. Molte helped her up while Tori went to her side. Shamal was too afraid to do anything.

"Lavina-sama, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you and Doctor Shamal."

"You heard our conversation from just now right?"

"Yes, it was so funny to hear how you actually can blackmail Doctor Shamal!" and she laughed.

"You are feeling better, that is good! But you will have to rest more," while gently helping her back down onto her bed. "Shamal, please take care of her. I have some things to discuss with him," and pointed to Tori.

Shamal nods. "Okay…"

"Let us go to another room," and Molte opened a door leading to the dining room where Lavina has her meals privately sometimes.

Tori shrugged. "Sure," and entered with his men. Ruko stayed behind in the room. Molte entered the room too and closed the door.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In Lavina's dining room ~**

Molte and Tori sat opposite of each other. Rin and Ra were standing beside Tori. The maids were serving tea and left quickly after they finished what they had to do.

"So," said Tori and sipped his tea. "What would you like to discuss?"

"A deal," said Molte and drank his tea. "I will give you the cure for Lavina-sama and in return you will have to grant my request."

"What kind of request?"

"I will be staying here for the next three months to check on Lavina-sama's health condition. I will also…"

"Hold on," and Molte stopped talking. "Why should I believe that you would give me the cure? Even if you did, how can I trust you to take care of Lavina's health? You do not even have any medical experience."

"I would give you the cure and so we are clear of the medical experience. I am also one of the famous mafia doctors, Mal." Molte immediately stood up and changed into his doctor's clothes. "I even have a license to prove it." He took out his doctor's license and threw it to Tori. Tori caught it with ease. "That is a copy of my license."

Tori examined the card and passed it to Rin. Tori whispered some words to Rin, Rin nods and exited the room.

"Molte, please continue what you were saying."

"I will also train Gokudera and his older sister in weaponry."

Tori stood up. "WHAT?! That is…" and was about to attack Molte.

Molte stopped him. "Let me finish first." Tori nods and sat back down. "After the three months has ended, I will personally erase their memories so that they will not remember me or Lavina that is alive. I still need Gokudera's loneliness to help me with my plan."

"What do you mean?"

"I will only erase Gokudera and his older sister's memory for the past three months they spend with me or Lavina. You can tell Gokudera that his real mother is still alive, but after I erased his memory along with his sister's, you must not tell him about Lavina ever again."

"But why… why do this? It wa-"

Molte cut him off immediately. "Because this was not supposed to happen."

"Huh?"

"If I did not interfere with this, Lavina-sama would have died by crushing her car off the cliff. This will cause loneliness to Gokudera. After he knows the truth about his real mother's death, he will run away from this house and never trust anyone again."

"What is so good about that, he will b-"

"As I said, you and your Famiglia are the descendants of G., Vongola Primo's Storm guardian. One way or another, you will end up joining back with the Vongola Famiglia. Both your children will join the Vongola Famiglia, after Lavina-sama's death."

Tori was confused. "W-What…? But… how did you know these things?"

"I have my own sources of knowing," while smiling a little. "Oh, and one more thing. After the three months, after I erased their memory, you will have to spread quickly secretly about Lavina-sama's death and one day he will definitely hear about it and run away from this house."

"But… this is…"

"Tragic, I know. But this will be your son's real fate if I did not interfere in Lavina-sama's death. So, will you accept the deal?"

"But… my children…"

"This will be very dangerous," whispered Ra to Tori.

"I can also report about your children's life to you, if you are still worried about them. But of course, you will have to pay for the reports and I will need your phone number. So, what do you say?"

Tori was then deep in thought.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Meanwhile, in the piano room ~**

Gokudera was playing the piano while Rico was standing beside the door. Suddenly the door opened the door to reveal a girl with pink long hair.

Gokudera stopped playing and looked up. "Bianchi onne-sama!"

The girl now known as Bianchi looked at him. "Hayato, what are you doing?"

"I am waiting for pretty young lady and Molte to come to me!"

"Pretty young lady and Molte…?"

Gokudera nods and went back to play the piano. Bianchi looked to Rico, determined to find out. Rico signed and bend down. He whispered to Bianchi about what happened just now and stood back up. Bianchi thanks Rico for the information and went to find her father.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Back to Lavina's dining room ~**

Tori was still deep in thought. Suddenly, a door opened to reveal Rin. He went to Tori and gave him a folder. Tori opened it and examined the contents. Tori opened it and examined the contents.

After he finished reading, he signed. "So, you were telling the truth."

Molte signed. "What good would it be good to lie? About the deal just now…"

Tori twitched feeling a little annoyed. "Okay, I will give you my phone number. What do you want in return for helping me to report about my children while they are in another country?"

"Reward, yes… I would like this Famiglia's badge as payment for my services."

"O-Okay. But why…"

Molte raised an eyebrow. "Do you not know about what I want for my payments?"

"What do you mean?"

Ra bends down and whispered. "It is said that after working for a Famiglia, he would always request for the Famiglia's badges," and stood back up.

Tori thought for a while and stood up. He walked to Molte and shakes his hand. "Okay, I will talk up that deal. Welcome to my house, Molte."

Molte returned the shake. "That is good," He changed back to his normal suit and everything he normally wears for his missions.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a girl with pink long hair rushing towards Tori while unconsciously pushing Molte's hand away from Tori's. The girl hugged Tori. "Father!"

Molte's eyes twitched a little and Tori was surprised a little by the girl's action. "Bianchi! What are you doing here?"

"Father, Hayato has been waiting for Lavina-san to arrive, and a person named Molte too." She stopped hugging her father and turned around. She finally noticed Molte, "Father, who is he?" while pointing to me.

Molte took off his fedora. "Hello, my name is Molte, a freelance hitman. It is a pleasure to meet you, Bianchi. The one who will be known as the freelance hitwoman 'Poison Scorpion' in the future."

"Oh… thanks!" and she smiled.

"You know Molte, I have been wondering, how old are you really? You look no older than ten…"

"I am eight years old, the same age as your son."

"Eh? Is that true?" asked Bianchi.

"WHAT?!" said Tori and his men.

"It is fine if you do not want to believe me," and smirked. He stood up and went to the door leading to Lavina's room.

"Where are you going?"

Molte looked back to Tori. "To see your wife. What else?"

"Will you b-"

"Yes, and stop asking me useless questions! It is annoying!" He opened the door and slammed it shut from the other side. After Molte left, everyone in the room (excluding Bianchi) sweat-dropped.

A few moments later, the door opened again and revealed Molte. "I forgot to say, do not enter Lavina-sama's room until I have finished everything. If any of you dare to come in, you will see hell!" And once again, the door was slammed closed, hard.

The door was crying mentally inside. _'What did I do to deserve this?!'_

Everyone in the room (including Bianchi this time) sweat-dropped at Molte's action, and the door's cries. I guess?


	18. Chapter 18 - The Three Months One

**REVIEW TO THE EXTREME!**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 18 – The Three Months Part One **

Molte healed Lavina of her disease and Lavina was grateful to Molte. Molte told Lavina about the plan of what he and Tori planned. She agreed to it.

A few hours later, Lavina, Molte, Bianchi and Tori celebrated Gokudera's birthday together. Lavina gave Gokudera the gift she brought along with her and told him the truth of who she is to Gokudera. Gokudera was so happy that he cried in joy.

**~ KHR ~**

The following day, Tori and Lavina were officially (secretly) married. The ones who attended the wedding were Molte, Gokudera, Bianchi and the four trusted men.

**~ KHR ~**

As the days pass by, Molte was checking on Lavina's health on a daily basis. Lavina's health was getting better as the days pass too.

Molte also trained Gokudera and Bianchi to fight. Gokudera's training consist of the use dynamites and guns (with hidden small knife, there is a button to press) together to fight while Bianchi was trained in martial arts techniques and controlling her poison cooking better. She was also taught of how to double up her poison cooking.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ One of the days in the house ~**

Tori and Ra were walking around the house checking on some important things. Once they walked pass the training room, they heard Gokudera and Bianchi's shouting of help in fear for their lives. There were also sounds of gun-shots, explosions and many other unidentified.

Tori and Ra were curious as they never saw the training Molte holds. Molte had told Tori to order his men not to be near the training room when he was training Gokudera and Bianchi as it was dangerous.

Tori and Ra opened the door and peeked into the training room.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Inside the training room ~**

They saw Molte at the centre while Gokudera and Bianchi were standing front and back of him, ready to attack him. Gokudera was holding a gun on his right hand and some dynamites with his left hand, while Bianchi was holding a plate of poison cooking on each of her hand.

Suddenly, Gokudera threw a smoke bomb to cause a diversion. Then he threw his dynamites towards Molte and replenished it from within his clothes and continued to throw it while shooting the guns at Molte. Molte knew what was coming and he dodged everything Gokudera attacked at him.

"Hayato…" Gokudera tensed a little when Molte called his name. "Your aiming has improved, but you have to improve on your prediction in where your enemies will be appearing next."

Molte caught one of the dynamites Gokudera threw at him and threw it back to Gokudera. Gokudera did not have time to react and the dynamite blew in front of his face. Gokudera flew back to the wall.

While Molte was obviously distracted with Gokudera flying to the wall, Bianchi threw her poison cooking to Molte. Molte noticed it and he dodged the poison, Bianchi kept throwing it and Molte kept dodging it.

"Bianchi…" Bianchi was startled. She stopped throwing her poison and proceeded on using her marital arts techniques against Molte which Molte taught her. "Your poison cooking rate has increased, but…" Molte caught Bianchi's hand and flung her to the wall. "Your martial arts techniques are still too weak!" The wall had a huge crack surrounding her.

Tori and Ra's jaw-dropped. Gokudera and Bianchi stood back up while rubbing their heads.

"Mol, you are so harsh! It hurts!"

Molte twitched. "I told you not to stop calling me that!" Molte took out dynamite from within his shirt and light it up. He then threw it to Gokudera and it exploded in front of him. When the smoke cleared, Gokudera was really injured. "To be defeated by your own weapon, how pathetic!" while having a dangerous aura around him.

Tori and Ra were mentally screaming. _'Eh?' _

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Primo's generation Point Of View ~**

"Your descendants seem to be suffering from Tsuna's training. Should you not tell Tsuna to be not so harsh?"

G. immediately rejected the idea. "There is no way in h**l an I doing that! I do not want to be send there again! I have learnt that making him mad like the fight I had with Daemon will be really really bad. Giotto," and hold his friend's shoulder. "Be sure not to anger that boy. You will definitely regret it if you did!"

Giotto was now confused. "Sure… G…"

"I AM SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!"

Giotto, Asari, Knuckle and Lampo sweat-dropped. _'Was it that bad?'_ Alaude just smirked and Daemon had immediately disappeared when he heard the word 'Tsuna'.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

Molte smirked when he heard the conversations of the Primo's generation. Gokudera had got up again while rubbing his head.

"Attack again! You two will not rest until I am satisfied with your training results!"

Gokudera dodged one of Molte's attacks. "Molte, that is too harsh!"

"Shut it!" and threw dynamite which missed Gokudera purposely. "You will meet someone in the future even harsher than me in training, adding he is sadistic and cruel too. He is also a hitman."

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Somewhere in Italy ~**

A certain baby hitman sneezed while drinking his espresso. _'Somebody is talking about me? I guess I am really popular.'_

**(Me: Sorry for coming in like this, but I have to say this. Yeah, right! Even though it is partly true to me…**

**Reborn: What was that? *suddenly appears and pointed his gun at me***

**Me: Nothing… ha ha ha…**

**Reborn: Get back to the story, or I will shoot you!**

**Me: H-Hai!)**

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Back to the training room ~**

"Who is that? I wonder who is much more sadistic, you or the hitman you spoke of?"

Molte pulled down his fedora to cover his eyes and smirked. "Hayato… you should run now~" He out a machine gun from thin air and started shooting at Gokudera and Bianchi with it.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Tori and Ra's Point Of View (whispering) ~**

Tori and Ra were shocked, while in Ra's case slightly. "How the h**l did he get a machine gun to appear out of thin air like that?"

Ra recovered from his shock. "I have no idea boss. Molte is famed for being able to do these kind of things." Suddenly, Ra sensed something and pulled Tori away from the door. "That was close," and signed in relief after pulling Tori to safety while closing the door.

"What was that for?" while looking at Ra.

"It seems like he has noticed us."

"What do you mean?"

Ra pointed to the door. "Look at the door. The bullet holes were where our hearts were before I pulled us away from it."

Tori looked at the holes and sweat-dropped. _'What deadly accuracy!'_

"Boss, I think we better listen to him and get out of here. I do not want to leave the training room in a body bag."

Tori nod. "I agree."

Tori and Ra stood back up and ran away as fast as they could.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

Molte signed and puts down his gun. _'Pfft… finally, they are gone.'_

Gokudera stopped running. "Have they gone yet?" Bianchi stopped running too.

"Yeah. Oh, and Hayato? The hitman I spoke of just now is the greatest hitman in the world, Reborn. You will get to meet him one day."

Gokudera's eyes started to sparkle. "Really? That is great! I have always wanted to meet him!"

"Yeah, yeah. Though in the mafia world, I am as famous as Reborn. They even said that my skills are on par with Reborn."

"Eh? That is amazing too!"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever you say," and Molte signed. _'Brat!'_

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte and Primo's generation Point Of View ~**

'_Brat!'_ thought Molte. Giotto, G., Asari, Knuckle and Lampo appeared.

"Like you are not!"

Molte immediately cast an illusion around the room with Gokudera and Bianchi within it. "G…" and took off his glasses slightly. "Do you really want to go back to that place again?"

G. immediately paled. "Sorry Tsuna." Molte nods and wore back his glasses.

Giotto sweat-dropped. "Is it really that scary?"

Knuckle want to G. "ARE YOU EXTREMELY OKAY?"

"SHUT IT PROEST! I really do not have the mood to argue with you," and turned around.

"What is this?" Knuckle was worried about G. because he was quiet instead of arguing with him. "ARE YOU EXTREMELY IGNORING ME?!"

"SHUT IT PRIEST!" and closed his eyes. _'I do not want to go there, ever again.'_

It seems that this time around, Knuckle really does not want to ignore. "WHY ARE YOU QUIET TO THE EXTREME?" G. twitched. "HEY! G.! DO NOT EXTREMELY IGNORE ME!"

Molte was also feeling annoyed by Knuckle's shouting and restraining himself by twitching and closing his eyes.

Giotto saw this and tried to clam Knuckle down. "Knuckle, please do not shout anymore."

Knuckle looked to Giotto. "Giotto, do you not want to know what Daemon and G. actually went through?"

Giotto sweat-dropped. "No, I will rather not find out," and looked at G.

"WHY? ARE YOU NOT EXTREMELY CURIOUS?"

G. twitched again. "THAT IS IT!" and got his guns ready. "YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

G shoots Knuckle while Knuckle dodges it. Giotto signed and was depressed. He went to a corner and Asari tried to cheer him up. Molte's hand was now on his forehead and was twitching even more dangerously.

"This has nothing to do with Ore-sama. So, Ore-sama will be leaving now."

Lampo wanted to disappear but was caught by G. G, threw him to Knuckle which he dodged and Lampo landed on Molte. Molte was really irritated now and Lampo can see it. He immediately ran to hide behind Giotto.

The two idiotics who did not know what happened to Molte was still running around.

"That is it!" and a murderous aura surrounded Molte. Giotto, Asari and Lampo shivered in fear and moved back. Molte say some incantations, took out two charms and send it towards G. and Knuckle.

G. and Knuckle were immediately sent to the special world.

**(Author's note: Sorry, but there will not be any omake for or about the special world.)**

After G. and Knuckle disappeared, Giotto went to Molte, cautiously. "Where did they go exactly?"

Molte smirked. "Their worst nightmare~."

Molte turned to face Gokudera and Bianchi. He dispelled his illusion barriers and continued the training of Gokudera and Bianchi until dinner time.

**~ KHR ~**

Shamal was staying in the house too because Molte told him to train Gokudera in dynamites after he erased his memories and went on to another journey.

Lavina's health was also getting better and better. She taught Molte and Gokudera how to play the piano and all the songs she knows how to play. Molte and Gokudera also created a song together with a combination of piano and violin (taught by Asari, do not ask).

At night, after everyone was asleep Molte will continue t train himself or with the Primo's generation. He also made more box weapons and rings for his collection of weapons.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Three Months Two

**Review please!**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"_**Talk" **_**– English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 19 – The Three Months Part Two**

Three months has passed, it was time to travel again. Molte packed up his things and leads Lavina to Tori's office. They sat down and started the meeting.

"It is time for me to travel again."

"Eh? Why so fast?"

"I told you I was here for only three months because of your health Lavina-sama."

"Will you really be erasing their memories?"

"Yes, I am sorry about this. I will send you a report every week about your son and daughter when they leave this house."

Tori signed. "I really do not want this."

"Maa… it really is not that bad."

"That is easy for you to say. Just get on with it, and take away the weapons you train with them."

"Okay, I will be going now." Molte stood up and left the room.

**~ KHR ~**

Molte walked passed Shamal. "Remember your role Shamal. If you do anything funny, you know what will be happening."

Shamal swallowed hard and nod his head. Molte continued walking to where Gokudera is. Bianchi is currently doing some things somewhere else.

**~ KHR ~**

Molte walked into the piano room where Gokudera and he first met each other. Gokudera was playing the piano when Molte entered. Molte quietly sat down while putting down his bag. He waited until Gokudera finished playing the piano while casting an illusion barrier around the room.

After Gokudera finished playing, Molte clapped. "Your performance was as great as usual, Hayato."

Gokudera got up from his seat. "Thank you Molte. But why are you here?"

"I came here to play with you!"

"Okay!"

"First, lie down on the floor Hayato."

"What games are we going to play?" while lying down onto the floor.

Molte said softly. "Sorry Hayato."

"Huh?"

Molte puts his hand over Gokudera's head and murmured softly. _**"Sky flames, activate!"**_ and Sky flames appeared on Molte's hand, Gokudera was captivated by the flames on Molte's hand. "You will forget everything that happened for the past three months and will live the life you had before the three months, you will only remember the three months when I say this sentence. (Hayato Gokudera, the descendant of G., you will remember the three months that was missing from your memories.)"

Gokudera's eyes slowly closed and he fainted. Molte carried him to his bedroom while the illusion barrier disappeared and laid him down onto his bed. Molte kissed his forehead while taking the pair of guns (with hidden knife) and dynamites away and keeping it into his bag. Then, he puts a necklace with a locket around him.

"Goodbye, Hayato. Let us meet again in the future, my dear friend." Molte stood up and left the room.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I left Gokudera's room and signed. Giotto appeared at the same time. I pulled down my fedora. "Was it the right choice?"

"I do not know Tsuna. You must think about it yourself. Now hurry, we must leave soon."

"Yes, you are right."

Giotto disappeared and I went to look for Bianchi.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

Bianchi was practicing her martial arts technique in the training room when Molte was erasing Gokudera's memories. Molte entered the training room.

"Bianchi…?" She stopped and looked at Molte. "Can you come with me? I need to talk to you."

Bianchi nods and gets her things. She followed Molte to a living room. Molte cast an illusion barrier around the room.

Bianchi puts down her things in a corner. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Bianchi, please lie down on the sofa."

"Wha-"

"Just lie down."

Bianchi obeyed and lie down on the sofa, her eyes still opened. "What do you want to do?"

Molte said softly. "I am sorry for doing this to you too, Bianchi."

"Eh?"

Molte puts his hand over Bianchi's head and summoned his Sky flames again. The Sky flames appeared on Molte's hand and Bianchi was captivated by it, just like Gokudera. "You will forget everything that happened for the past three months and will live the life you had before the three months, you will only remember the three months when Hayato says this sentence.  
(My mother, Lavina, is still alive.)"

Bianchi's eyes slowly closed and she fainted. Molte carried her and her things to her bedroom while the illusion barrier disappeared and laid her on her bed. Molte kissed her forehead while he took her poison bottle that contains poison that can kill at double rate and kept it where he keeps Gokudera's weapons in it. Molte also puts a necklace with a locket around her neck.

**~ KHR ~**

Molte left the room quickly and went to Tori's office. Lavina and Shamal were inside there. Molte knocked on the door and entered.

"Have you finished?" Molte was immediately depressed. "Judging from your face expression, you have finished."

"Just remember what you have to do. I will also be reporting to you once a month when your son and daughter leave home."

"Alright… and here is your payment." He took a bag and Molte went forward to get it. "My Famiglia's badge and a phone directly linked to my phone."

Molte opened the bag and checked the contents. He nods and pulled his fedora down. "Yes, this is what I wanted. Thanks!"

Molte smiled at them using 50% of my smile power and they fainted. _'Ha ha… that was just too easy!'_

Giotto took off his sunglasses and sweat-dropped while signing.

**~ KHR ~**

Molte left Tori's house and went to an empty house located ten kilometres away from Tori's house. Giotto, G. and Asari appeared while Molte changed into what he usually wears during his hitman jobs.

"Was it alright that you gave the first two necklaces you created to those two? Why did you even made it?"

"It is the same reason why you asked Talbot to make the friendship watches for you and your guardians. I am actually quite sure that Daemon really appreciates the watch you gave him, although he later did betray the Vongola and you."

"There is no way that that melon-head ever appreciate it! He injured Giotto. Killed most of our men, made the Simon Famiglia betray us too and forced Giotto to escape to Japan!"

"As long as I know the truth about the betrayal between the Vongola Famiglia and Shimon Famiglia, I will be sure to prevent anything too bad from happening between the two Famiglia and the things that will be happening soon because of somebody."

"What? What do you mean by the truth?" asked G. while raising an eyebrow.

"That is between me and Giotto only."

"Tch!"

"Do not forget~ It was because of Elena's dying wish that the Vongola Famiglia must always be the strongest that he started to betray Giotto~ He also thought that to be the strongest, brute force is the only way and under the guidance of the Secondo, Vongola became the most powerful mafia Famiglia in Italy~"

Giotto face-palmed. "Why am I thinking you are teasing me while saying those words just now?"

"Why do you think that melon-head will ever appreciate it! He betrayed us just because of Elena's dying wish!"

"Ha ha ha…" Asari's eyes then became serious. "That is right. He betrayed us and even wanted to kill Giotto!"

Molte laughed a little. "O~ That means you do not know~"

"What do you mean?" G. asked and looked at Molte curiously.

"I saw it, in melon-head's dream."

"What did you saw in his dream?" Asari was interested too. "Better yet, how did you even manage to get into his dream?"

"When I was sleeping one night, I accidently went into his dream. He did not mind that tie, he was actually really engrossed at looking at his past memories."

"Huh?"

"He was crying while looking at his past memories, the memories of the times he spend with all of you before Elena died. He was saying 'I am sorry' a lot of times too."

Giotto, G. and Asari were shocked. "Eh?"

"I am telling the truth," and pointed to behind him. "Daemon appearing behind me with a blush is the proof. I will tell you another thing. Daemon still keeps the watch and cherishes it."

Giotto, G. and Asari looked at Daemon with their jaws-dropped. "WHAT?!"

"Nufufufu~ I thought I told you not to tell anyone else? Do you want me to…" and his scythe appeared.

Molte turned away to look at the mirror. "That will not work on me, obviously." Daemon paled. "Anyway, I am sure that these three will not tell anyone else about this. Or else…" and looked at the three with dangerous aura.

The three gulped and nod their heads. They had known how scary it was when Molte had sent them to the special world because of their fighting, arguing and much much more.

Daemon folded his hands. "Fine!"

The dangerous aura disappeared. "I told you that he would still be loyal to you as long as Elena did not have to die."

Daemon's face blushed again. "Do not say that!"

"Ha ha… you are embarrassed."

Daemon blushed again and disappeared.

"What was that about?"

"No idea, anyway that was the reason and I made the necklace. I will also help you to find your friendship watches back and give it to the Nono's generation for safe keeping."

"Yeah, that is fine. But, what are you wearing?"

Molte was now currently wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, tie, long-pants and shoes. His glasses were changed to light-brown contact lenses (same with the contact lenses that Spanner made for Tsuna) and fedora on his head. He was also wearing head-phones.

"What do you mean? Do you mean my eyes' colour or my head-phones?"

"Both, I think."

"My eyes' colour is called contact lenses. It was made it hide my real eyes colour. This is just in case if I have to use my dying will flames, I will also still be wearing my glasses. The head-phones are connected to my contact lenses."

"Why?"

"I have my own reasons. Let us go, I am done already." He wore two bags around his body, one for the Famiglia's badges and one more for the tools to make the necklace with a locket. Then, he took up his luggage that contains his personal belongings and swings it over his shoulders. "Let us go for another mission, I have necklaces I want to give to other people."

Molte walked out of the house and went for another mission. Giotto followed him, G. and Asari disappeared to their world.

Two days later, Massimo, the second heir to the place of the Vongola Decimo was found drown in the water. Molte attended his funeral too with Giotto, Asari and Alaude watching him.


	20. Chapter 20 - Chance Meeting

**HIEE! PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE REBORN KILLS ME!**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"_**Talk" **_**– English **

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 20 – Chance Meeting**

Molte went to another part of the city and rented an apartment. Then, he made more necklaces and went to visit the people that he wants to give the necklaces to personally. He went to gave it to Dino, Aria, Yuni and Emma.

Well, since Molte knew the truth about the Shimon Famiglia's betrayal, he did work for them. But Molte did not tell Emma the truth about the betrayal between the Vongola Famiglia and Shimon Famiglia.

**~ KHR ~**

A month later, a message was send to the phone Tori gave to Molte before he left his mansion. It seems that Gokudera was trained by Shamal in dynamites when he saw Shamal using it.

A few days later, Gokudera heard about the truth of his birth mother and ran away from him. Bianchi also left the house to become a hitwoman.

'_Everything was going according to plan,'_ while smiling.

**~ KHR ~**

One day, Molte was walking back to his apartment from a shop to buy things. Once he turned and walked into a dark alley, he saw a group of people surrounding a boy beating him up. Molte saw that the boy being beaten was at least two years older than him.

The boy showed no fear to the men who attacked him and he was glaring at them. This made the men who attacked him even more. Molte signed and sweat-dropped, he puts down his things in a corner and went near to the group of men. He looked round the men and saw the Calcassa Famiglia's crest.

Molte grabbed Hoshi's (one of the men) shoulder and turned him around to face him. Hoshi was shocked and looked at him.

"What the h**l do you want brat?"

Molte twitched. _'Brat?'_

This grabbed the attention of the other men who were attacking the boy. The boy fainted because he was heavily injured.

"Who is the kid?" said Osihi while pointing to Molte.

"How the h**l should I know? He just stopped me from attacking the boy."

Roku walked forward. "You want to get killed, kid?" while cracking some bones.

Molte twitched again. _'Kid?'_

"Let's beat this kid up for insulting us!" The other men agreed.

Molte smirked with a huge (evil) grin. He took out a riffle and pointed it to Hoshi and the other men. "Leave… now!"

The men were shocked. "WHAT?!"

Molte pointed the gun closer to the man. "Leave!"

"You little…"

Osihi holds him back. "Wait! Black fedora… with glasses…" Suddenly the man was trembling while covering his mouth. "You… you are Molte?"

"The famous freelance hitman Molte? How can he be here?"

"As I said," while taking out a short-gun. "Leave! Or I will tell your boss about this."

The men immediately ran out of sight. Molte signed and kept back the two guns. He walked over to the boy and turned him around to get a good look at him. When Molte saw his face, he was shocked and was blushing at the boy's sleeping face.

'_Cute…'_

The boy has black hair and narrow eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a jacket over it. He was also wearing black pants and shoes.

"Alaude…"

Alaude appeared. "Hnn." (What do you want?)

Molte signed and pointed to the boy. "Is he your descendant? He looks a lot like you."

Alaude looked closely to the boy and noticed the similar feature that he and the boy share. "Hnn." (Yes, he is my descendant.)

Molte signed. "Why do you not like to talk?" But Alaude already disappeared. He signed again. "Giotto."

Giotto appeared. "Yes Tsuna?"

"Can you help me carry my things back to the apartment? I need to bring this boy back to treat his wounds."

"Okay, but is that really Alaude's descendant?"

Molte nods. "He confirmed it just now. But this is weird. Why is he in Italy? He is supposed to be in Japan right now."

"Ask him later, let us go before anyone else sees us," while he took up the things.

"Yes, let us get out of here." He carried the boy bridal-style and jumped up to the roof.

Molte jumped down roof to roof with the boy in bridal-style and Giotto carrying my things to his rented apartment.

"Giotto, do you not think this boy is cute?"

"You are calling him cute? Are you falling for him?"

Molte blushed. "Maybe…"

"What?!"

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Unknown high-class apartment place ~**

Molte went into his bedroom through the window. He laid the boy on his bed while Giotto puts the things into the kitchen. Then, he entered the bedroom.

"Thanks Giotto."

"It is alright Tsuna," and walked to him. "So, how is the boy?"

Molte unbuttoned his clothes and inspected the wounds. _'What smooth skin.' _"Several cuts, none hitting his vitals or organs and some bruises from the kicks those guys gave him. Other then those wounds, he will not kick the bucket anytime soon."

Alaude appeared. "Hnn." (My descendant is such an herbivore.)

Molte face-palmed. "Why do you keep saying 'hnn' all the time? Even though I understand what it means, can you sometimes talk normally?"

"Hnn," (I do not care) and disappeared.

Giotto and Molte signed. Then, Molte murmured softly. _**"Sun flames, activate!"**_ The Sun flames surrounded his hands and he begins to heal the boy. After healing the boy, Molte got out of the bedroom to do some work. Giotto disappeared too.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ A few hours later ~**

**~ The boy's Point Of View ~**

I woke up and saw my surroundings. It was not the sky, but instead a ceiling. I checked to see my injuries, it was not bleeding anymore and it was bandaged too. I was not tied up too.

Then, I heard the sound of water running and then it stopped. I heard some footsteps coming my way and I pretended to go back to sleep.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I was doing my work after healing the boy, when suddenly I heard the sound of my bed moving. I knew the boy was up. I went up from my seat and poured a glass of water.

Then, I walked to my bedroom and opened the door. The boy must have heard my footsteps, because he was pretending to sleeping when I went to my bed to see him.


	21. Chapter 21 - Another Deal

**REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 21 – Another Deal**

Molte got a chair and sat down. He puts the glass of water onto the table. Then, he puts an ice bag onto the boy's head. The boy's eyebrow moved, somehow knowing what the ice bag meant but he hesitated in opening his eyes for a while.

A few moments later, the boy slowly opened his eyes and then pushed the ice cold bag away. He then proceeded to glare at Molte.

"Where am I?" while sitting up.

'_Japanese?'_ thought Molte and coughed a little. "You… are…" and coughed again.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"Ah, I am sorry about that. It has been a while since I spoke in Japanese. As for your question, you are in my room right now. I saved you from the men who were beating you up just now."

"I do not need your help."

"Why are you so stubborn? Anyway, my name is Molte. I am a freelance hitman."

"Hnn," said the boy. He took the glass of water from the table and drank it. "Hibari Kyoya."

Molte face-palmed. _'The same as Alaude,' _and signed. "Well, Hibari-san why are you here in Italy, if you do not mind me asking?"

Hibari shrugged and narrowed his eyes. "I was taken to this country when my parents died."

"Oh… then why did the group of men attack you just now?"

"Hnn." (Not telling you)

'_Just like Alaude,'_ and signed again. "It is alright, I understand."

Hibari then raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing there when I was attacked?"

"I was just walking back to my house from shopping?"

"Where are your parents? I do not see them."

'_His personality is same as Alaude too, it seems,' _and Molte lowered down his fedora to cover his face. "I live alone. My step-father who taught me everything about this world was killed by a Famiglia."

"Then how did you get this much money?" while looking around the room. It was really clear that the room is a high-class one.

Molte smirked. "I work as a freelance hitman in the mafia world, the pay is quite good. And you can say I am quite famous in the mafia world too."

"That means you are an omnivore, just like m in the past."

Molte raised an eyebrow. "You did not fight back when they hurt you?"

"Tried. They took all my weapons away. I am an herbivore again," and sobbed.

'_Cute,'_ and patted Hibari's head. "No, you are not an herbivore. When I saw you being beaten up, you were glaring at them, looking like an omnivore. Also, Hibari-san, I am not an omnivore, I am a carnivore. I have been killing people since I was seven."

Hibari narrowed his eyes again. "How old are you now?"

"Eight."

Hibari was a little shocked. "You are just tow years younger than me."

"Yes, I noticed that from the first time I saw you."

"You are really interesting omnivore, no carnivore. Let me fight you!"

"Looks like you are slowly becoming what you used to be back in Namimori, Japan."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my own sources. Anyway, let us make a deal. It will definitely benefit for the both of us."

Hibari was curious. "Wha kind of deal?"

"I will let you stay here with me for a week, after that I will send you back to your hometown Namimori, Japan. Clothes, food, accessories and weapons will be provided for you. I will train you to let your fighting instincts come back and I will take you along for my missions and let you bit some omnivores and carnivores to death."

"Hnn. That is not a bad deal. But what do you want in return? I do not like to owe people debts."

"Of course. When I go to Japan in the future, you will have to let me wear my fedora and head-phones in school."

"Why?" and glared at him.

"The fedora is an important thing left by my dead step-father and the head-phones are important for me."

"Hnn. As long as you will fight me from time to time, it will be fine. But why would you go to Japan for?"

"It is for an important mission. I will tell you more when I am in Japan."

"Deal, and I want dinner." He then lies back down onto the bed.

"Right, right. Demanding Hibari-kun."

"You will call me Kyoya, carnivore. You saved me and from the looks of it, you are stronger than must of the omnivores and carnivores I have met."

"Alright Kyoya," and went into the kitchen.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ A few moments later ~**

Molte went to his bedroom to wake Hibari up. "Wake up Kyoya, dinner is ready."

Hibari woke up. "For disturbing my sleep, I will bite you to death!" he wanted to take out his weapon, but it was not there. He looked at Molte suspiciously.

Molte raised an eyebrow. "What? I did not take your weapons. You were the one who told me that your weapons were taken by the mafia thugs."

"Hnn." He went out of the room and followed the food scent to the table.

I signed. _'At least he is becoming more and more like he used to be,'_ and followed Kyoya out of the room.

**~ KHR ~**

When Molte reached the table, Hibari was already eating.

"Could you not have waited for me before you eat?" while pulling out a chair. He sat on it and has his dinner.

"Hnn (Fine)," and continued to have his dinner. After he finished dinner, he stood up. "Hnn," (The dinner is good, you will be making bento for me in Japan too) with a smirk.

Molte finished diner too and face-palmed. "Whatever Kyoya." _'They are seriously alike, I have got to get used to that.'_

Molte collected the dishes and washed it in the sink of the kitchen. Hibari walked to the bedroom and went for the book shelves. He looked through the books but only found all the books in Italian language.

Hibari opened the door. "Hnn. Carnivore."

Molte walked to the room and closed the door. "Yes Kyoya? I just finished washing the plates though, if that is what you want to know."

"Never mind that. Why are all the books here in Italian language?"

"Of course it is. We are in Italy, remember?"

"Hnn," (What do you expect me to do? Now I will be really bored) while turning around.

"If you like, I can teach you Italian."

"Hnn," (Fine) and went to bed.

Molte signed and went to the book shelve. He searched for the 'Learning Italian from Japanese Language'. After he found it, he threw it to Hibari. Hibari caught it with ease, not really.

"You still have your reflex, good. Now Kyoya, I need to find more information for tomorrow's mission. Please do not disturb me."

"Hnn…" (Fine… whatever)

Molte lowered his fedora and smiled a little. Then, he went out of the room and entered another room. The other room has three laptops connected to each other on a table.

'_It will be fun with Kyoya around.'_

**~ KHR ~**

Molte searched for some clothes for Hibari at an online shop. Then, he ordered a pair of tonfas (same as what Hibari has in canon) from the Giglio Nero Famiglia that still owes him payment from the last mission to be delivered early next morning in the park.

Later, Molte started to make a necklace with a locket for Hibari too. A few hours later, he finished the locket. He placed it on the table and took out another necklace from his clothes. The necklace on him is special as only his locket contains ten rings. The rings are to fit his ten flames.

He hides it back into his clothes and then continues to search for the information of his next mission.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

At midnight, I finished searching for everything. I went to the bedroom and see that Kyoya was asleep with the book on his head.

"He is cute, do you not think Giotto?"

"When he is asleep, he looks like Alaude."

"I guess so," and took the book away from his head. Then, I put the blanket over him. "Goodnight Kyoya," and switched off the lights. Then, I climbed onto the same bed with Hibari and went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22 - How To Get Weapons

**Review with your dying will!**

**Sorry, but I had to add an omake into this chapter. Enjoy~**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

"**Talk" - English**

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 22 – How To Get Weapons**

Early the next morning, Molte woke up and cleaned up for the day. He quietly went out of his apartment and the park. There is a man and a woman under the tree. Then man was on-guard while the woman was smiling and holding a box. Molte smiled and went to the tree. He surprised them and the man immediately took out a gun and pointed it to Molte.

Molte holds up his hands. "Ha ha… I was just kidding. You do not need to get so serious."

The man was confused but the woman immediately hugs Molte. "How have you been Molte? It sure has been a while."

"It has been a while too Aria-sama. how is Yuni-sama?"

The woman now identified as Aria lets go of Molte. "Yuni is doing fine. She says she misses you too."

"I will call her later to talk to her."

"Thanks!" and smiled brightly.

The man was seriously confused. "Boss! Who is he? I thought you said you were only delivering some things for someone!"

"Quiet down, Gamma. It is still early in the morning you know? And put down the gun!"

Gamma said softly. "Tch!" and kept his gun.

"So, is he the man? The man who was away when you hired me to guard your safety?"

"Yes, let me introduce. Molte, this is Gamma, my right-hand man."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Gamma.

"Gamma, this is Molte, a freelance hitman."

"Nice to meet you," said Molte.

"Molte…? As in the famous Molte, who is said to be on par with the strongest hitman in the world, Reborn?"

"Yes, what is wrong with that?"

"But yo-"

Aria closed his mouth and Gamma started to struggle. "What he meant to say is that you are young for your job."

"Thanks for your compliment."

"Do you mind if I talked to him for a while, privately?"

"Sure… go ahead."

Aria nods and drags Gamma to a quieter place.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Aria and Gamma's Point Of View ~**

Aria let Gamma go when they are in a different place. Gamma was coughing and straggling for air.

"What was… cough cough… that… cough… for…?"

"You should not mention about the fact that he is a kid in front of him. He is quite mature for his age, and if you mention he is a kid again. There will be trouble facing you and I will not help you out of it."

"O-Okay."

The stood up and walked back to where Molte is.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

"Done talking?"

"Yes, yes we did."

"Anyway, did you bring what I told you yesterday?"

"Yes, it is here," and opened the box. "A pair of tonfas right?"

"Yes." Molte inspects the pair of tonfas and puts it back into the box. Aria closes it, gave it to Molte and Molte takes it.

"Good, that is what I wanted."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"There is a kid living in my place, I need these for him."

"Kid…? I can guess he is older than you."

"You are right. Anyway, how is your necklace?"

Aria raised an eyebrow. "You mean this?" and holds out a locket.

"Yes."

"It is amazing! I like it!" She holds out the locket and whispered. **"Silence, maker of the locket I hold."** The locket was lit in orange light and a ring appeared on Aria's hand. "The ring inside the locket is as good as the Mare rings. Silence really is amazing."

"Yes, yes he is."

Aria puts the ring near the locket and with orange light from the locket, the ring disappeared.

"Who is 'Silence'? What does he have to do with boss' necklace?"

"Ah, Silence is…"

"I will do the explanation. The make of my necklace is named 'Silence'. This necklace is special as you need special flames or a code to activate the locket. Once the locket is opened, a ring will appear on your hand. This ring is special as it symbolises friendship."

"Friendship…?"

Aria shrugged. "That is what he said. Anyway, the lockets and the rings made by Silence cannot be detected by any flame radar."

Gamma sweat-dropped. "What does that even mean?"

"I do not know. Maybe we will understand better in the future."

Molte clapped. "A great explanation, Aria-sama."

"Nobody has ever seen how Silence really looked, not even me when he gave me the necklace. I hear now that many Famiglia's bosses are trying to find him to make the necklace after hearing about him, but it seems they cannot find him."

"Well, considering that the lockets and rings are special. I guess a lot of the Famiglia's bosses would want it. But there is a rumour going out saying that once you put it on, you can never take it off. Only the creator of the necklace can take it out for you."

Aria was startled to hear that. _'Nobody should know about that, except the owner of the necklaces that Silence gave. Could it be…?' _and came out of her thoughts. "Considering what you just said, you have a necklace too, do you not?"

"Yeah, I have it." Molte took out his own necklace hidden within his clothes.

"Show me your ring!"

"Sorry, I do not want to."

"Why?"

"Sorry," Molte said and started walking away. "But I can tell you that Silence has made seven necklaces and has given it out, including you, Yuni-sama and me," and he disappeared.

**~ KHR ~**

Aria and Gamma blinked when Molte disappeared.

"So, that means I have four other necklaces to search for~"

"Huh?" and shake his head. "Anyway, why did you give him those weapons, boss?"

"Oh… I still owe him my payment from the last time he worked for me."

"Huh?"

"We are going shopping~"

"O-Okay."

Aria then dragged Gamma to the car that Gamma drove and off they went to go shopping.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I walked away from Aria and Gamma while laughing.

'_That was fun.'_

I continued on walking to a clothes shop while holding the box I got from Aria. When I reached the shop, I entered it and walked to the counter. I talked to the cashier about the order I made last night.

The cashier immediately went to get my order from the back. She took it out and gave it to me in a paper bag. I pay for the clothes, took the paper bag and walked back to my apartment.

**~KHR ~**

**~ Omake: Changed Name ~**

On the way back to the apartment, Giotto appeared. "You know, I think you should seriously change your group's name?"

"What is wrong with the name?" Giotto looked at him with the expression of a 'WTF' look and Molte signed. "Fine, I admit my naming sense really does stinks. What do you suggest I change the name into?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because… you are good at naming groups or person, 'Molte' was a good name for me as a freelance hitman."

"Hmm… Let me think for a while," and vanished.

Molte continued to walk. A few seconds later, Giotto reappeared. "I know what to change it to~"

"What about the 'Ombra' Famiglia / Group. After all, the group you made was to protect Vongola from the shadows."

"That is a really good name. I will have to change my ten rings and make another ring for Bermuda-sama to keep him informed."


	23. Chapter 23 - Drug

**Enjoy a lemon chapter, and please review~**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 23 – Drug**

Molte walked back to his apartment and unlocked the door. Molte saw that Hibari was sitting on the floor like a dog. Molte sweat-dropped. _'This is… weird.'_

Molte entered the apartment and closed the door. He puts down the things onto the floor. When he stood back up, Hibari went for him and hugged him.

Molte was shocked and confused. "Wha-"

Before he finished saying, Hibari kissed him deeply in the mouth. A few moments later they broke apart, trying to catch back their breath. Hibari wanted to kiss again, but Molte stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"What are you… trying to do…?" while trying to catch his breath back.

**(Me: Stop! Let me do some explanation here.**

**Tsuna: Sure, go ahead.)**

**~ KHR ~**

**~ A few moments before Molte came back ~**

**~ Hibari's Point Of View ~**

I woke up on a stranger's bed and felt my body feeling really hot. Then, I remembered about yesterday. They did manage to put a drug into me, before I escaped and got saved.

"Tch! This is annoying. I need to come."

I looked for the person beside me. He was the one who saved me from those guys yesterday. I knew he slept beside me after he finished his work. This bed is big for just one person only after all. But it seems my hands meet thin air.

I narrowed my eyes. _'Where could he be now?'_ Then, my body started feeling even hotter. _'This is bad, I cannot take it anymore. I do not care if he does not like it. I am going to make him do 'it' with me!'_

Suddenly, I heard the front door unlocked. I immediately ran out of the bedroom and sat on the floor like a dog. The door opened and it was Molte, the one I have been searching for. I waited for him to put down the things on his hands and stood back up.

I rushed to him and hugged him. Before he can say anything more, I kissed him.

**(Tsuna: Thanks for telling me this. *smiles brightly***

**Me: *immediately wears sun-glasses* No problem, Tsuna. But please do not smile like that. I will not be able to continue on with the story.**

**Tsuna: Okay *and went back into the story*)**

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

'_So that was what had happened,'_ and signed. Molte looked at Hibari. Hibari was struggling to kiss Molte again, a line of tears going down his face.

"Kyoya…" and wiped away his tears. Molte hugged hibari and his eyes widened. "Kyoya, did someone force you to take a drug?" whispered Molte, his hot breath blowing through Hibari's ears.

Hibari hugged Molte tighter and nods his head.

Molte whispered. "Do not worry… you can do 'it' to me, as long as I do not have to put my 'thing' into you or you doing the same to me. Deal?"

Hibari nods his head again and Molte lets him go. Hibari immediately kissed him again, kissing him deeper than before. Molte then carried hibari up bridal-style while continuing the kiss.

In a flash, Molte went to the bedroom. The curtains and lights were closed. Molte threw Hibari unto the bed. Molte took off his fedora, glasses and head-phones. He unbuttoned his own shirt and then crawled up to Hibari, making him on top and Hibari below.

Hibari was blushing. _'Cute!'_ thought Molte.

Hibari puts his hand over Molte's face. "Your eyes are beautiful."

"Thanks," and snuggled at the warmth of Hibari's hand.

"Kiss me," Hibari's eyes full of lust.

Molte was a little shocked. _'He learned Italian very fast.'_ Molte complied and kissed Hibari with a French kiss. It lasted for a few minutes and they broke apart.

Molte slowly unbuttoned Hibari's shirt and took off his clothes. He then proceeded to grab Hibari's pink nipples and Hibari gasps. Then, Molte moves his hands around Hibari's nipples, and Hibari gasps even more. Then, Molte bends down and lick Hibari's right nipple and sucked it.

"Ah… ah… ah…" Hibari's moans are so sexy with his blushing face.

'_He is too cute to resist,'_ and Molte did the same treatment to Hibari's other nipple.

After that, Molte started to lick Hibari's earlobe. Molte wanted to hear more of Hibari's moans, but Hibari bit his lower lips, not letting any moans escape from his mouth.

Hibari knew he wanted to continue, but he did not want Molte to be disgusted by this. He felt a strange feeling towards Molte and was actually feeling much more pleasure than those mafia thugs who did 'it' to him. He wanted Molte to do 'it' with him like he really meant to, and not being forced to do 'it' with him.

Molte got up and chuckled at Hibari's antics. He looked at Hibari, his hands wanting to tear Molte's shirt of the one above him, but he was restraining himself to do it.

Molte whispered. "Kyoya, do not worry." Molte bend down and kisses Hibari. Molte tried to puts his tongue into his mouth but to no avail.

'_How stubborn.'_

Molte's hand raced down from Hibari's cheek down to his pants. He squeezed Hibari's length and he gasps. Molte took the chance and entered Hibari's mouth. He kissed Hibari while playing with his tongue.

Slowly, Molte took off Hibari's pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked. Molte got up and saw that Hibari was blushing deep red. Molte took off his own shirt and pants. Then, he started kissing Hibari from his neck to near his length with butterfly kisses while leaving a trail of kiss marks.

Hibari was panting heavily. "Mol… Mol…"

Molte kissed him again. "You should not call me that name. Call me Taka, my second real name. In return, I will call you Kyo."

Hibari nods. "Ta… ka… I want you… in me…"

Molte chuckled and started playing around Hibari's length, Hibari gasps and moans. "For the future of the Disciplinary Committee's Chairman in Namimori, Japan to beg…" and Molte chuckled again. "You are getting impatient, are you not Kyo?"

"Shut up!" while blushing.

Molte squeezed Hibari's length again and Hibari moans while his pre-cum was coming out. "Look… you are already so wet here..."

"Ah… ah… ah…"

Molte puts his fingers into Hibari's mouth. "Suck."

Hibari complied and begin licking and sucking the fingers in his mouth. When Molte deemed it wet enough, he took it out forcefully from Hibari's mouth. Hibari was shocked and wanted to protest, but Molte was quicker and stopped his protest with a kiss.

Then, they broke apart, panting. Suddenly, Molte inserts one finger into Hibari's hole. Hibari was starting to cry in pain with tears flowing down his face. Molte kept kissing Hibari while his finger was going in and out of Hibari's hole.

"Relax Kyo, it will be alright soon."

Then after he said that, Molte hit that special spot which made Hibari gasps and moans. Molte smiled. _'Found it~"_

Molte continued to hit that special spot and slowly inserted more fingers into his hole. Hibari moaned while gripping on the bed sheets tightly. Suddenly, Hibari hugged Molte closer to him and licked his earlobe. It seems he was not going to end it with only him enjoying it. Molte growled.

'_How stubborn… again.'_

Molte thrust harder at Hibari's special spot and Hibari had to stop licking Molte because he felt like he was in heaven, and moaned even more.

"Ah… Fas… ah… ter… Ta… ka…"

"Hmm~"

Molte went faster. Hibari moaned and begged Molte to go faster. Molte listened to him and went faster. Then, Molte started stroking Hibari's length and licked it. Hibari was feeling pain mixed with pleasure to its climax.

"Ah… Ta… I… I am… coming…!" Molte thrust faster than before while licking his length. "TAKA!" screamed Hibari who cannot take it anymore and cum inside of Molte's mouth.

Molte thrust one last time and took out his fingers. Then, he swallowed the cum and licked his lips. "Delicious," and wiped away the extra cum on his mouth and chest. Hibari saw this and went blank.

Molte chuckled and laid down beside Hibari, Hibari was now sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, he shivered and felt something came out. Molte took his underwear off and felt his length wet.

'_I guess I got excited too.'_

Molte stroked his own length and released on himself. He shivered as his own cum flowing down his own length, panting heavily. After that, he took the blanket and covered them both. He then welcomed the darkness to cover him as he was seriously tired.

'_I think I have fallen for you, Kyoya.'_


	24. Chapter 24 - Waking Up

**Review please~**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 24 – Waking Up**

After a few hours of sleep, Molte woke up. He looked at the clock. It was 10.59 in the morning. Molte yawned and sat up, careful not to wake the person beside him.

'_I cannot believe he actually begged,'_ and Molte smirked. "Giotto?"

Giotto appeared with his face blushing. "Yes Tsuna?"

Molte caress Hibari's face a little. "Tell Alaude that his descendent and I are lovers."

Giotto was worried. "Shouldn't you tell your parents about this? Or at least wait for Kyoya's approval?"

"No, the only one I truly call my father is Li. But… I will not blame Sawada Nana or Ieyasu for this, since they do not know that I exist. I only hate that b*****d (Iemitsu) or not even searching for me. Also, I do not care if Kyoya do not want this relationship, I will force him to accept this no matter what."

Giotto sweat-dropped and at every word Molte said, the temperature in the room begin to decrease.

Giotto shivered. "O-Okay..."

Molte shrugged. "Anyway, how many saw that what we did just now?"

"Well, G. and Asari were arguing somewhere. Lampo was lazy and went to sleep. Knuckle went to err… visit someone and Daemon was afraid to come. So, only Alaude and I saw it."

"Ho~ How was Alaude's expression?"

"I do not know. After you d-did the last… part… he disappeared." Molte smirked and Giotto continued to talk. "Anyway, where did you learn how to do 'it'? That was the first time you did it, I am sure."

"Well, you can blame that on Father," said Molte with a cold smile.

"Wha- He did not…"

"Yes he did. He said he will teach me everything of this world, this includes about BL, GL and normal sex. When I was two, I watched it all, even heard the sounds. I was naïve back then and did not know what it was. I can still remember it, two years olds can absorb everything easily after all."

"That means, just now…"

"I assure you that was my first time doing it with someone. But I do not regret doing 'it' with him. He will be great as a lover."

Alaude suddenly appears and whispered something to Molte. Then, he vanished and Molte was smiling.

Giotto raised an eyebrow. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing you should know of. Anyway, I am sure that he was raped violently more than once when he was with those thugs."

"How did yo- do not tell me…"

"I am a mafia doctor, of course I know about these things."

"…"

**~ KHR ~**

A few moments of silence later, Molte got out of bed and stretched his body. "Well, I should take a shower now. I still have a mission tonight."

Molte took the towels out from his cupboard. Wrap one around him and the other one around Hibari. Molte then took out another bed and laid Hibari on that bed. He took out the bed sheet, pillow sheets and blankets and replaced them with new ones. He then collected the clothes that were scattered all over the floor and puts them into the washing machine, along with the bed sheet, pillow sheets and blanket.

Next, Molte went to the door where he left the box and a paper bag. He quickly puts the box into his computer room and placed the clothes in the paper bag with hangers into his cupboard. Then, Molte walked to Hibari and carried him up, carrying him into the washroom.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After showering ~**

Molte carried Hibari out of the washroom with new towels covering their nudeness and laid him onto the bed. He went to his luggage side, there were three bags. One for personal things, one for his books collection and one more for his medication things. He opened the bag for medication and took out a bottle.

He walked to Hibari and took off Hibari's towel. He spread Hibari's legs open and squeezed some cream out. Then, he applied the cream softly into Hibari's hole. Hibari's eyebrow twitched a little.

"Sorry," whispered Molte.

Molte then kept the back into the medication bag. Next, Molte took out two new pair of clothes and wore it. He helped Hibari wear his clothes too and puts the blanket over him.

Molte whispered. "Sleep tight Kyoya," and left the room.

**~ KHR ~**

Molte went to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients for lunch. The shower almost took an hour because he had to clean himself and Hibari. So, when they finally got dressed, it was nearly twelve noon.

After he finished preparing the ingredients, he took out another ice pack from the fridge and went back into the bedroom again.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In the bedroom again ~**

Molte puts the ice pack on top of Hibari's head and waited for a few seconds. Suddenly, Hibari's eyes opened and Molte quickly puts the ice pack onto the table.

"How are you feeling?" while helping Hibari to sit up.

"Cold…" while rubbing his forehead. "… and disgusted."

"Why are you replaying back in Japanese? I am trying to help you improve your Italian," and pouted a little.

"Hnn. Felt like it."

Molte sweat-dropped and face-palmed. _'Seriously?'_ and shakes his head. He went closer to Hibari. "What do you think of our little 'act' just now?"

"Disgusting and low."

"O~ That means you do not accept our relationship~"

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Molte smirked. "I think you were cute just now and your sleeping face was…" and licked Hibari's cheek a little. "Very cute," and blow his hair away from his eyes.

Hibari blushed a little. "Hnn," and looked away.

Molte turned Hibari around to face him. He saw Hibari blush deeper red and Molte smirked. "Looks like you thought so too~ I remember you blushing really red before you passed out~"

"Fine!" He grabbed Molte's face and kissed him. They pulled away a few moments later, a line of saliva linking them. "I seem to have fallen for you, carnivore. But I will not ever do 'it' again until I am older."

Molte smirked and kissed Hibari again, playing with his tongue. A few moments later, they pulled away and both were panting. Molte wiped away the saliva. "I also have fallen for you Kyoya, but we still can kiss right?"

"Hnn." (Of course)

"Let us have lunch now. I… I mean, we have a mission tonight and I got you a weapon."

"Hnn." (Great)

Molte walked out of the bedroom with the ice pack on hand. Hibari followed behind.

**~ KHR ~**

Hibari sat down on the table while Molte went to puts the ice pack back into the fridge.

"Hnn. Carnivore, where is lunch? And why is my clothes different than before?"

Molte already started cooking lunch. "Lunch will be ready soon. And the clothes you are now wearing, I bought them. I helped you changed into another pair of clothes after I helped you showered you. I still have three more pairs of clothing for you in my cupboard. I will also return your old clothes when they are dry."

Hibari was disgusted. "Burn it, I do not need the clothes the thugs gave me."

"Okay. Oh… and lunch is ready~"

Molte came out of the kitchen with a few dishes on his hand. He set them up on the table and they started having lunch.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After lunch ~**

Molte washed the dishes and outs them back into its places. Then, Molte went into the other room and took out a box. Molte opened the box to let Hibari see it. It was a pair of tonfas. Hibari immediately took it out of the box and did some fighting moves, it seems like his basic fighting instincts are coming back.

"Where did you get these from? My old ones are never this good."

"Your tonfas are specially made by my mafia connections. Take good care of them, it is really hard to get those kinds of materials to make those tonfas."

"Hnn," (Whatever) and kept the tonfas into his clothes' hidden compartments.

Molte signed. "Anyway, I am going to train you first, so that all your fighting instincts will come back before the start of the mission tonight. We will be going to my warehouse for training. Let us go, I am sure you are itching to bite someone to death. I will tell you the details about the mission later on tonight."

"Hnn."

Molte wore back his glasses, head-phones and fedora which was lying on the table in the bedroom.

"Why do you even need glasses? You can see without them right?"

"Yeah, but I always like wearing glasses," and smiled brightly. Hibari blush a little and turned away. _'Ho~ He can withstand it~ This is interesting~"_

Giotto who saw what happened between Molte and Hibari from his point of view was very shocked. "WHAT?!"

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Omake: What did Alaude whispered to Molte ~**

Alaude appeared and whispered. "Take good care of him."

Molte nods. "Sure!" and smiled brightly.

Alaude quickly wears his sun-glasses and disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25 - Hibari's Training

**A new chapter! Thank you for your reviews! Hope more people will review!**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 25 – Hibari's Training**

Molte walked out of the apartment and locked it. He went up to the roof, Hibari followed behind.

Once they reached the roof, Molte turned around. "We will be jumping from roofs to roofs until we have reached the warehouse. Follow me as quick as you can!"

Then, Molte started jumping from roofs to roofs to the warehouse. Hibari was amused. _'He is fast,'_ and followed where Molte went.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Unknown location, warehouse ~**

Molte stopped in front of a warehouse. "We are here."

Hibari jumped to beside Molte. "Hnn."

"Well, go on in and prepare. I have some things to do first."

"Hnn," (Whatever) and went into the warehouse.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I looked at Hibari as he entered the building. Giotto and most of his guardians appeared.

I turned around. "So… who saw us doing 'it' just now?"

Giotto, G., Asari and Daemon blushed while racing up their hands. Alaude just 'hnn', I am assuming that is a 'yes' too.

"Kufufufu~ I would really like to see what you did just now to have these people blushing."

I shrugged. "Whatever… Anyway, where are Knuckle and Lampo?"

Giotto stepped forward. "Knuckle is still… err… visiting someone and Lampo is still sleeping."

I face-palmed. "Lampo is still the same as usual," and signed. I looked at Daemon and said in a cold voice. "Daemon, I need you to help me with some things."

Daemon shivered and swallowed. "What do you need my help for?"

"I need you to put an illusion barrier around the warehouse. It will be pretty loud when Hibari and I are fighting."

"Sure!" and immediately went into the warehouse to set up the illusion barrier. They had learnt not to piss off Molte when he started to talk using his serious voice, or else they will be in a lot of serious trouble.

I turned to Giotto and his other guardians. "Please go in first. I need to do some preparations."

Giotto nods his head and together with his guardians' entered the warehouse. Alaude smirked at me before he went in.

I signed and suddenly an illusionary spear appeared on my hand. I tapped the spear onto the floor and an illusion of me without the spear appeared. After all, Daemon did train me to use illusions without using my mist flames.

"Go in and fight Kyoya using fighting mode level one 80% **(1)**." My illusions mods and went ahead into the warehouse.

The real me went to the window of the warehouse and sat there. _'After all, the only way to make Kyoya serious again is to irritate him with what he hates the most in the future, illusions. That is what my older parallel-self told me anyway.'_ … Opps… I was not supposed to even think that!

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

As illusion Molte let us just call him 'iMolte' entered the warehouse, Hibari already took out his pair of tonfas and was ready to attack iMolte.

Molte smirked. _'This will be interesting.'_

Giotto, G. and Asari were standing at the north side of the warehouse, near the entrance of it. Alaude was standing at the east side of the warehouse, while Daemon was standing at the west side of the warehouse with his scythe on his hand.

"Carnivore… Prepare to be bitten to death!" while glaring at iMolte.

"Whatever Kyoya…" while getting into a fighting stance and rolled his eyes.

Hibari noticed that and twitched. "I will bite you to death!" and they started fighting.

Hibari kept attacking while iMolte kept dodging the attacks. They fought for a few good hours. Suddenly, Hibari was able to hit iMolte and he smirked, but iMolte disappeared.

Hibari was shocked. "Where are you carnivore?" while looking around the warehouse.

Suddenly, laughing sounds can be heard everywhere around him. "It seems you are getting better Kyoya~"

Hibari calmed down and his eyes were sharper. "Come and fight me!"

Molte laughed again.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

'_Irritation is really working for him,'_ and tapped the wall. Down where Hibari is, mists appeared around Hibari and more illusions of me appeared without my spear.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

More illusions of Molte appeared around Hibari, and he was getting more and more irritated.

"Carnivore… What is all this?"

One of the iMolte(s) steeped forward. "If you can find the real me, your fighting skills and instincts should be as good as when you were back in Japan. I will also give you a reward~"

Hibari's blood lust reached its maximum. "You are on, carnivore. I will find you for sure!" He went to one of the iMolte and started fighting.

"I will also be using my full strength now," and punched him to a side of the warehouse.

Hibari got up. "Wao!" and proceeded to attack again.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ A few more hours later ~**

Hibari was panting heavily and sweating a lot. None of the iMolte had disappeared, but she had managed to injure them a bit. The iMolte(s) are attacking again, but Hibari stood still.

He calmly stated. "Stop! I know who the real Molte is."

The iMolte(s) stopped and one of them stepped forward. "Who is it?"

Hibari pointed upwards. "You, on the north side of the warehouse, sitting on the window."

Giotto, G. and Asari looked up and saw Molte. Molte waved at them and jumped down.

"Correct~" and tap the ground. The iMolte(s) disappeared and Molte walks towards Hibari. "Here is your reward~" and kissed his cheek. Hibari blush a little and Molte chuckled. "Your fighting skills and instincts are now as good as when you were back in Japan." Then, the spear disappeared too.

Hibari then looked at Molte with narrowed eyes. "I have been meaning to ask you. Why did you say that I am the future Disciplinary Committee's Chairman in Namimori, Japan? Why did you seem to know my future?"

"I will tell you someday, when you are sixteen."

"Why?"

"The secret plan I have, I will tell you when you are older. I do not want to ruin it right now."

"Bu-"

Molte silenced him with a kiss. Giotto, G., and Asari blush, Alaude 'hnn' and Daemon looked away blushing. Molte lets him go and wiped away the saliva.

"I will tell you when you are older."

"Fine."

"Anyway, let us go back to the apartment. We have to prepare for tonight's mission."

Molte snapped his fingers and Daemon made his illusion barrier disappeared. Hibari kept back his tonfas. They walked out of the warehouse.

"We will be jumping back to the apartment. Make sure you can follow me."

Hibari folded his arms. "Hnn."

Molte started to jump to the roofs and Hibari followed behind him. Giotto and the rest of his guardians disappeared.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Back to the apartment ~**

Molte and Hibari were in front of the apartment. Molte unlocked the door and they both entered the apartment.

"Kyoya, I need to talk to you about the mission. After we finish it, we will be having dinner~" _'Though you will probably get another enemy again.'_

"Hnn."

"Tonight's mission is to completely destroy the Estraneo Famiglia and its base. That Famiglia has been using children for their experiments on weapons to make the children into war weapons. The children who went through the experiment suffered… a lot, some even died because of it."

"Hnn. Those b*****d herbivores are going to pay. I don not tolerate herbivores who hurts other herbivores. I will bite them to death!"

"The ones you need to bite to death are the ones wearing the white lab coat, they are the scientist who experimented on the children."

"What about those experimented children herbivores?"

"I will handle them. I need some of them as part of my future plans after all."

"Hnn."

"Be sure to truly kill those d**n b*****ds," with a pair of cold eyes.

Giotto shivered but Hibari smirked. "Of course."

"We will be starting our mission after I finish doing my things."

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Other Information ~**

**(1) Fighting Mode**

Level 1 – Hand Combat Only

Level 2 – All kinds of weapons excluding guns, bombs and katanas

Level 3 – Guns, bombs and katana

**(2) Flame Mode**

Level 1 – One type of flame excluding the Sky

Level 2 – Combination of flames

Level 3 – Sky flames


	26. Chapter 26 - Estraneo Famiglia Part One

**I need more reviews. Please~**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 26 – Estraneo Famiglia Part One**

Molte went into his computer room and change all his rings into the name 'Ombra' and made one more ring for Bermuda to know that he just changed his group's name. Then, after a change of clothes, they were ready to go and destroy the Estraneo Famiglia and its base.

Molte was now wearing a new white shirt and a pair of black long pants with his usual fedora, glasses and ear-phones. His choice of weapons for this mission is a pair of guns and bombs. He took three more extra night vision goggles.

Next, Hibari was now wearing a purple shirt and a pair of long pants with an ear-phone that was connected to Molte. His choice of weapon is a pair of tonfas, obviously.

Molte then handed Hibari a pair of night vision goggles. "Wear this. It will help you see where you are going."

Hibari took it and wore it. "What about you?"

"Do not worry, I have my own pair." Molte pressed something on his glasses and his night vision version was now activated. "Let us go!"

Molte started to jump and Hibari's followed behind to their destination.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Estraneo Famiglia's HQ / Base ~**

Molte and Hibari stood outside the Estraneo Famiglia's base. Hibari took off his night vision goggles and kept it into his clothes. Molte pressed a button on his glasses and his night vision version was deactivated. Then, they took out their weapons. Suddenly, there were loud noises of screams in the base. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

Molte smirked. _'Looks like they are free, as expected of him.'_

"Carnivore…"

"Go in and kill those lab coat b*****ds. I will be looking for the people I need. Contact me when you have finished."

Hibari nods and went in. he killed many of the scientists that were still alive.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

A few minutes after Hibari went in, I walked in. I saw a lot of dead bodies and tonfas marks.

I signed. _'Blood lusting Kyoya.'_

Then, I quickly run to where the weapons for the experiments were kept. Along the way, I got attacked. But they were no match for me. I left them on the floor, for Kyoya to bite them to death. I also planted bombs all over the base.

I reached the weapons room and took with me two tridents, animals' teeth, yo-yo's with poison needles and some of the Estraneo Famiglia's self invented the 'Forbidden Possessive Bullets'.

Phase one. Get the weapons of the four people. Complete.

Phase two. Finding them.

'_They should be going to the weapons ro-'_

Suddenly, I turn a corner and I saw three boys and a girl walking. When they saw me, they stopped walking. I smirked.

'_They are here~'_

**~KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

The boy with blue navy hair and a pineapple hair style immediately pointed his gun at Molte. The boy's clothes ha blood stains and is a little torn, so were the rest of his companions.

"Who are you? You do not seem to be one of the scientists or one of us."

"I am a freelance hitman. I was hired by someone to destroy the Estraneo Famiglia."

The boy shoots the gun and I dodged it.

"Why would o believe you? You may be a guard hired by those scientists?"

"No way…" said the girl with black hair who was standing beside the boy with the gun. The two other boys just kept quiet.

Molte laughed. "And what if I am?"

"I will kill you," with a cold voice.

Molte laughed again. "Do not worry about a thing. Although my client hired me to destroy the Estraneo Famiglia, he did not say that I have to kill the children who were experimented on."

The boy puts down his gun but was still cautious. "I will trust you… for now. What is your name, boya?"

Molte signed. _'I guess it is better than being called a kid.'_ "My name is Molte. I will tell you more about me later."

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro. The girl beside me is Gomimi Kuro. The boy with blond hair is Joshima Ken and the one with the glasses is Kakimoto Chikusa."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Kufufufu~ The pleasure is mine."

'_Definitely Daemon's descendant. Their hair style are quite similar… and their laugh.'_

"H-Hello…" said Kuro.

"Whatever, byon."

Chikusa just pushed his glasses back to its place.

Molte sweat-dropped. _'What the hack is with Ken and Chikusa's reaction?'_ "Anyway, let us get down to real business. Let us make an exchange now shall we, Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Oya oya~ And what might it be Molte~"

"I would like for you and for your gang to work for me forever. You can never betray me and you must always be loyal to me and only me. even if you choose to destroy the mafia world."

"Kufufufu~ And if I do not choose to work for you?"

"I will be force to kill you. Anyway, if you work for me, it is not like you will be chained up like a dog. Plus, you have a few benefits if you and your gang decided to work for me and be loyal only to me."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Oya oya~ And what would the benefits be?"

"Well first off, you will regain your freedom and I will train all of you to become stronger. Besides, I know why you hate and want to destroy the mafia world."

"Kufufufu~ You know my reason? I doubt it, nobody has ev-"

"Rokudo Mukuro, a boy who once lived in an innocent and normal world. He did not know his father was in the mafia world. But one day, his home was attacked by a mafia Famiglia and they killed his mother. He was also sold by that Famiglia to the Estraneo Famiglia. From then on, he started to hate the mafia and wants to destroy it. The reason, his mother who was innocent was killed by the mafia and his father abandoned them to be in the mafia. All of your pasts are just the same."

Mukuro was utterly shocked. He could not believe that someone who he just met knew of his gang and his dark secret past. His gang seems to be uneasy too.

"Kufufufu~ Since you know this much, you should know why I do-"

Molte smirked. "What if I told you that you an destroy the Famiglia that killed your mother and you will not be put into the Vindice Prison as punishment for breaking the law of the mafia world? Plus, that Famiglia has allied itself to the Estraneo Famiglia, it is dangerous to leave them alive at all."

Mukuro was now curious. "Mafia law never stated that was possible. Unless of course you have the trust of the Vindice and Vendicare, I do not believe you."

"I actually do have their trust. I have worked for them before, so I do know some of their secrets. The one who is in chare of the Prison promised me that whoever wears a type of ring will be spared from going to Prison even if he or she did break the law of the mafia world."

"Kufufufu~ That is a lie."

"Join me, and you will know whether it is the truth or simple a lie," said Molte while holding out his own hand.

"Kufufufu~ What should we do?"

"I think we should join."

"I only follow Mukuro-sama, byon!"

"Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufufu~ You are really interesting. My gang and I will join your group."

"Welcome to my group then, Mukuro, Kuro, Ken and Chikusa."

"I just noticed something," said Kuro and everyone looked at her. "Shouldn't there be scientists coming to put us back into our rooms?"

"Kufufufu~ I was wondering about that too."

"Oh, that… My companion must have killed them all by now."

"Your companion…?"

"Yeah, I came here with him to destroy the base. You would find him really interesting, especially when you are fighting with him."

"I would be our best interest to get our weapons first before your companion comes," said Mukuro who started walking again.

"You should not be walking around. This base is full of bombs. I was the one who planted them." The four paled in hearing there was bombs in the base. "Do not worry~ I got your weapons~" The four signed in relieve.

Molte took out a pair of yo-yos and threw it to him. "Chikusa's poison yo-yos." He caught it and hides it into his clothes.

Ken saw what Chikusa did. "Che!"

Then, Molte took out Ken's various animal teeth and gave it to him. "Ken's animals' channels," and Ken wore one of the teeth set.

Next, Molte took out two tridents and gave one to Mukuro, the other one to Kuro. "Mukuro's and Kuro's trident paired with the Six Realms of Hell."

Mukuro took the trident and spin it to get back his feel, Kuro did the same. Mukuro then taps the ground and Molte was bind by vines with flowers. Molte just raised an eyebrow but did not bother to struggle and signed. Mukuro was amazed by the turn of events. Molte was not afraid of the vines at all.

Suddenly, there was a voice behind them. "This is one of the Six Realms Of Hell's ability right? Plus those flowers are from Hell."

The group were shocked and turned around. Molte was waving at them

"How…?"

"I can use illusions too," said Molte and snapped his fingers. Mukuro's and Molte's illusions disappeared.

"How did you get our weapons?"

"From the weapons' room, duh~"

"Kufufufu~ How come you trust us and gave us back our weapons? we may be attacking you when you are off-guard."

"I just have to let you know how strong I am and gain your respects, will I not?" and smiled brightly.

"Kufufufu~ Cute~" said Mukuro and fainted.

"Kyaa~ So cute~" said Kuro and fainted too.

Ken and Chikusa blushed and just fainted.

Molte then stopped laughing. _'Revenge~"_

Giotto and his guardians took off their sun-glasses. All of them sweat-dropped and signed and signed at the scene excluding Alaude.


	27. Chapter 27 - Estraneo Famiglia Part Two

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 27 – Estraneo Famiglia Part Two**

A few moments later, they woke up.

Mukuro stood up. "What happened?"

"You all fainted after seeing one of my rare smiles."

Kuro stood up too. "You are so cute when you are smiling~" and went to hug Molte.

Ken got up. "Girls…" and rolled his eyes. Chikusa got up too.

Molte smirked. "I saw you and Chikusa blushing too~"

"Tsk!"

"Oya oya~ You are a natural at this."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Anyway, where is your companion?" Kuro by then had already let Molte go.

"Hmm~ He should be done by now~" Suddenly, there was sounds coming out of Molte's ear phones. "Please excuse me."

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte and Hibari's conversation ~**

Molte pressed a button on the ear-phone. "Hello?"

"Carnivore, I-"

"Wait, we will be talking in Japanese for now. The people with me will not understand it, and call me Molte."

"Fine. Anyway, I have done disposing those herbivores. None of those herbivores are even worth my time."

"Good job. Where are you now?"

"I am in a room full of weapons and I can hear your voice on my left."

"O~ You are just nearby. Just turn right and then left. You will find me with a few people," and pressed a button. The ear-phones between Molte and Hibari's were disconnected.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

"Kufufufu~ What was that? Why did you say things that I do not understand?" asked Mukuro after Molte pressed the button.

"Me too!"

"I just thought it will be fun to tease you guys a little." Suddenly, there were footsteps going to their direction. The four of them prepared their weapons, but Molte just relaxed. "He is here~ My companion I told you about~"

Then, a voice was heard behind them. "Hnn."

Molte immediately ran to him and saw blood on Hibari's clothes. Molte signed and face-palmed. "Did you really have to make for clothes dirty with blood?"

"Hnn," and looked away.

Molte sweat-dropped. "Anyway~ I will introduce you to each other~" Molte pointed to Ken and Chikusa. "That is Ken and with the glasses is Chikusa." Then, he pointed to a girl. "The only girl in the group, Kuro." Last, he pointed to Mukuro. "Lastly, this is Mukuro. Everyone this is Hibari Kyoya. If you do not wish to die, you should just call him Hibari."

"Kufufufu~ Nice to meet you… Skylark."

Hibari twitched. "You too… pineapple herbivore."

Mukuro twitched too. "Skylark!"

"Pineapple!"

"Skylark!"

"Pineapple!"

"Skylark!"

"Pineapple!"

In the middle of this, Molte was twitching. _'I guess I know why those two never stopped fighting, ever since they met.'_

Giotto signed. _'Why do they all act the same?' _(Meaning: Daemon always annoys Alaude first. Mukuro also would annoy Hibari first.)

All his guardians had gone back to their world because the show was over. Kuro, Ken and Chikusa were backing to the wall to avoid their fight.

"Skylark!"

"Pineapple!"

"Skylark!"

"That is it! I will bite you to death!" and took out his tonfas.

"Kufufufu~ I would like to see you try," and got his trident ready.

Their weapons were pointed at each other.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's Point Of View ~**

I twitched. _'Why the h**l am I even taking care of kids older than me?'_ (Meaning: Why am I supposed to stop older kids from fighting when they are the one who should be doing it?)

I face-palmed and saw that they were getting ready to attack each other. They started running to each other and I signed. _'I better stop them before it gets out of hand.'_

I immediately went between them and took out my guns. I pointed the guns separately at Mukuro's and Hibari's heads. They immediately stopped as their eyes widened.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

"Mol-"

Molte looked at them with cold eyes. "You two should stop," and flipped off the safe guard from his guns. "You will get to fight as much as you want tomorrow, so I suggest you stop. Unless~ You want to have a bullet in your heads~" with a smirk.

Mukuro, Hibari, Kuro, Ken and Chikusa shivered inside. _'He is scary!'_

"Kufufufu~ I guess we should stop now~" and kept back his trident. _'I do not want to die that fast!'_

"Hnn," while looking away and keeping his weapons.

Molte flipped the safe guard of the guns back and kept it. "You two should not fight when you meet someone new for the first time, or even annoy them."

Mukuro and Hibari stared at each other with anger for a while and then looked away.

Molte face-palmed. _'What the h**l are those two trying to pull?'_

Hibari was now walking away while Kuro, Ken and Chikusa walked to where Mukuro is.

Suddenly, Mukuro realised something. "Oya oya~ And where are you going Sk- I mean, Hibari?"

"Hnn. I hate crowding. I am getting out of here."

"Then what about him?" while pointing to Molte.

"He is an exception," and walked to the entrance / exit to wait for Molte.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After Hibari left ~**

"Kufufufu~ He is rather an interesting individual. I will have fun playing with him," said Mukuro while smirking.

Molte rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, Kyoya is not part of group I just told you about. So… you better not tell him anything relating to that."

"Oya oya~ Why?"

"He is not suppose to be in Italy right now, he should be in Japan."

"Why is he here then?"

"He was sold here as a sex slave."

"Kufufufu~ Ho~ He is-"

Molte immediately went behind Mukuro and pointed a gun at his head. "If you dare threaten my lover or do anything to him, I will kill you a hundred times over!"

Mukuro shockingly nods, and Molte kept back his gun. _'He is too frightening!'_

"Anyhow, Kyoya will only be staying with us for a week. After that, I will send him back to Japan. Then, we can start the real training."

"Then, what are we suppose to do when he is with us for that week?"

"You will fight with Kyoya until he leaves for Japan. After he leaves, I will tell a secret to you four."

The four of them nod.

"Kufufufu~ It will be fun following you."

Molte twitched. "Let us just get out of here. Kuro, please borrow me your trident."

"Okay," and gave her trident to Molte.

Molte spins the trident and taps it onto the floor. Mists begin to surround Molte and the four other people. As the mists covered them, they were outside where Hibari was waiting.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Hibari's Point Of View ~**

I walked out of the base and waited for them while leaning near the entrance / exit of the base.

Hibari was not a patient person and was now irritated. _'Carnivore and those herbivores are slow,'_ and wanted to go in and find them.

Suddenly, mists were surrounding the place and there stood five people. _'Finally they are here,'_ while smirking.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Normal Point Of View ~**

Molte gave the trident back to Kuro. "Thanks for the trident. Now, we need to go back to my apartment. Is anyone too tired to walk right now?"

Kuro raised up her hand. "I am," and melted to the ground.

Molte went to her. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, just tired."

"I will carry you back to my apartment," and turned around to face the others. "Follow me and do not lose sight of me." He took out three more pairs of night vision goggles and threw it to Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. "Wear it, so you can see where we are going."

All the boys nod except for Molte and they wore it while Molte took out a device and pressed it. Then, he threw it into the base. "Let us go," and carried Kuro up bridal-style. Hibari was jealous and pouted secretly.

Molte started jumping from roofs to roofs with the four boys following him, sounds of explosions coming from the base.


	28. Chapter 28 - Living Arrangements

**Review for Mukuro-sama, byon!**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 28 – Living Arrangements**

Molte carrying Kuro with Hibari, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa were standing in front of another room with a number '2' on it. It is opposite of where Molte was living. Molte unlocked the door and they all entered.

"Kyoya, please switch on the lights."

Hibari nods and went to switch on the light while Molte was putting Kuro down.

"Thanks," said Kuro.

"You are welcome. Please return my night vision goggles to me now." The boys nod and proceeded to return the night vision goggles back to Molte.

"Where is this?" asked Mukuro.

"This is where you will be living in. my room is in the first apartment, while your room will be the second apartment. I bought this entire floor because I thought that I will have some extra guests in the future."

(Author's note: The building has eighteen floors, each with two apartment rooms. It is a very high class apartment / building.)

"This is kind of amazing!"

Hibari sweat-dropped. "How rich are you?"

"Kufufufu~ I agree with Sk… I mean, Hibari. How rich are you… in truth?"

"Oh… that. I am actually using my step-father's account money."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, before my step-father died, he was actually kind of rich. After I found out about it, I changed the account's name into Mol. Ever since, I never even once used my other back accounts."

The others in the room were really confused.

Molte signed. "I am rich and have only been using my step-father's money. I did not use my own money I earned even once."

Everyone in the room excluding Molte nod in understanding.

Hibari then shakes his head. "You are too d**n rich."

"Thanks."

"So, how are we going to sleep in here? I only see three rooms here."

"Actually, there are only two rooms here, one more is the bathroom. Then, that room will belong to Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa," while pointing to a room. "And the room opposite theirs is Kuro's room," and pointed to the room opposite the room he pointed at just now. "The room beside Kuro's is the bathroom. Got any problem with the room arrangement?" while putting down his finger.

"I do, byon! Why does the girl have a room to herself while we need to share our room?"

"Ken, let me ask you something. Are you a pervert?" said Molte while smirking.

"Wha-"

"Kufufufu~ Do you want to stay with her and see her while she is changing, Ken?"

Kuro instantly blush and Hibari smirked at the scene.

Ken immediately denied it. "O-Of course not Mukuro-sama! I am not a pervert byon!"

"Then what are you complaining about?"

"Nothing!" and looked away.

"Okay, and I will warn you to not go into my apartment room just opposite of your apartment, okay?"

"Then where would Hibari be sleeping?"

"He would be sleeping with me. I did say we are lovers after all. You can take a shower now. I will put some clothes into your cupboards. Sorry if it is not fitting, I will buy more proper clothes for you all tomorrow when we go shopping."

"So, we will be going on a shopping trip tomorrow?"

"Yes. And when you are done, come to my apartment room. ii will also be preparing dinner."

Ken's eyes sparkled. "Dinner~"

"You lot better let Kuro go into the showers first." The three boys nod at Molte. "I will get your clothes. After you are finished with everything, knock on the boys' door," and Kuro nods. "Let us go Kyoya."

Hibari nods and together with Molte left the room.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Molte's apartment ~**

Molte and Hibari entered the first apartment.

"I will be sh-"

Before he finished saying, Hibari crashed his lips into him. A few seconds later, they broke apart.

"What was that for?"

"Hnn," with a smirk and went away.

Molte called out. "I will be showering first!"

Molte then went into his bedroom and took out four sets of clothes. He took out four shirts which are two indigos, a yellow and a blue shirt, along with four black pants.

In a flash, Molte went to their room and puts the clothes into their cupboards. Kuro gets one of the indigo shirts of course. After that, I returned to my apartment and took a shower.

Then, Molte told Hibari to take a shower and clean his tonfas too. Next, Molte proceeded to prepare dinner in the kitchen.

**~ KHR ~**

A few moments later, dinner was done. Molte puts some covers over the dinner and sat down.

Molte signed. "Daemon, Mukuro is your descendant right?"

Daemon appeared. "Nufufufu~ How did you know?" Giotto, G. and Asari appeared too.

Molte shrugged. "Both your hair styles are almost similar."

Daemon was angry. "Do not insult my hair style!"

Molte calmly replied. "I never did, I just said it is similar."

"That is an insult!"

Molte signed. _'What does that even mean?'_

G. went to Daemon. "Looks like it is true, melon-head!"

Daemon twitched. "What about you pinky?"

G. twitched too. "My hair is not pink, it is red. Melon-head!"

"Pinky!"

"Melon-head!"

"Pinky!"

"Melon-head!"

"Pinky!"

"Melon-head!"

**~ KHR ~**

Meanwhile, Molte went to Giotto and Asari.

Molte signed. "Don't they ever get tired arguing like this?"

Giotto signed too. "Tell me about it," and face-palmed.

"Ha ha ha… should I stop them?" while a katana appeared on his hand.

Molte stopped him. "You do not have to. If you did, I will have to send you to 'that' world too."

Giotto and Asari trembled while the katana on Asari's hand disappeared.

**~ KHR ~**

"Pinky!"

"Melon-head!"

Molte twitched even more. "You guys better stop them before I come back and blow a fuse."

Giotto and Asari immediately went to stop them while Molte signed and went to clean up the kitchen.

**~KHR ~**

Ten minutes later, the kitchen was cleaned up. Molte walked out of the room and saw that G. and Daemon were still fighting, but now with weapons. Asari was nowhere to be found and Giotto was lying on the ground, half-dead.

(Author's note: I do not know if it is possibly or not. *cue sweat-dropped*)

Giotto noticed Molte and went to him. "So…rry… G… Daemon… fight… strong…" and he fainted.

Molte was now furious. G. and Daemon who now noticed the murderous aura turned to look at the source. The source was… a pissed off Molte.

One thought run through their mind. _'We are doom!'_ and tried to escape.

Before they could, Molte had already taken out some charms. He said some incantations and sends them to the special world.

Molte grin evilly. _'I warned you about fighting in my house.'_

Molte carried Giotto up and walked to the computer room. He puts Giotto down onto the bed and went back out.


	29. Chapter 29 - Dinner

**Review before I bite you to death!**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 29 – Dinner**

After that little incident, Molte was now sitting at the table, happily humming. Then, Hibari came out of the bathroom with a new pair of clothes.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I disposed off some noisy trashes~"

Hibari shrugged. "Whatever," and went to sit on a seat.

Suddenly, mists begin to appear in front of the door that signalled the arrival of Mukuro and his gang. Then, his trident disappeared.

Molte stood up and Hibari huffed in annoyance. Before Molte could say another word, Hibari stood up, turned Molte's face to him and kissed him. Molte's eyes widened in shock.

"Kufufufu~ That skylark…" and looked at Kuro. She was really enhanced by it. Mukuro signed and covered her eyes. "You are too young to see this."

Kuro whined. "But I am just a year younger than all of you~"

"Listen to Mukuro-sama, woman!"

Kuro pouted and Chikusa just minded his own business. A few seconds later, Hibari and Molte broke apart, panting.

"You are mine," and hugged Molte.

Molte signed and turn back to face Mukuro. "You are really possessive of me Kyoya. But please let me go."

"No."

Molte signed. "At least let me be able to talk to Mukuro?"

"No."

Molte set his dog eyes into activation. "Pretty please?" Hibari still resisted and Molte went closer to him. "I will give you a reward later~" he whispered.

Hibari almost had a nose bleed. "Fine! But I am still holding you."

Molte pats his head. "Good," and turned around to face Mukuro and his gang. Kuro was on the floor trembling and Molte signed. "Mukuro, you better take your hand away from Kuro's eyes."

"Why?" while taking his hand away from Kuro's eyes.

"She is trembling now. I think your painful memory of how you got your eye went into her."

"Eh? Did she not went though the same thing herself?"

"Mukuro, you must know that they tried it on you first before hurt. So naturally, what the scientist did to you is much worse than what they did to her."

"Sorry about that Kuro."

"I-It is… alright…" while she was still trembling.

"Chikusa, help her up."

"Okay Mukuro-sama," and helped Kuro to stand back up.

Molte then took out a pair of gloves from within his clothes and threw it to Mukuro. "These gloves will prevent your painful memories from being transferred to another person."

"Thank you, boss."

"For now, call me Molte until further notice. Please have a sit around the table now."

The four nod. Mukuro and his gang sat around the table.

Molte then turned to Hibari. "Can I sit down now? Or do you want me to strave to death?"

"Fine," and let Molte go.

The both sat down and Molte took the covers away from the table. The table was full of food you will see in a high-class restaurant. Mukuro and his gang were practically drooling.

"Is this all real food, byon?"

"Yes, it is. I promised you all I will cook dinner tonight."

"Then I will dig in first, byon!" and wanted to dig into the food.

Molte immediately look to Mukuro in the eye. Mukuro nods in understanding.

"Kufufufu~ Ken, stop doing that to the food. We should at least say thank you for the food."

Ken stopped. "I am sorry Mukuro-sama. Thank you for the food."

"You are welcome. And please let Kuro take some food first."

"Why should the girl take first?"

"Because I said so, or do you want to starve tonight Ken?"

"Fine, byon."

"Mukuro?"

"She can take some food first, I know why you want her to take first anyways."

"Chikusa?"

"Fine."

Molte blinked in surprise and shrugged. "Kuro, take the food first before the three boys that are very hungry makes a mess out of it."

"Are you not having dinner with us?"

"I will, but I will be having something different with Kyoya."

"Thank you Molte," and started putting food onto her plate.

After Kuro finished talking her food, she went to a corner and sat there to have her dinner.

"You may have your food now."

Suddenly, the fight for the food between Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa has started.

Molte signed. "Let us go to the kitchen to have dinner."

"Agreed."

Molte and Hibari instantly went to the kitchen.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ In the kitchen ~**

Molte took out two plates from nowhere and puts it onto the table. Then, they started having dinner. In the middle of it, Kuro joined them with her half eaten dinner.

"Why are you herbivore?"

Kuro was trembling. "I-I am so-sorry… But there is a war outside… I do not want to be alone… Please let me stay here!"

Molte face-palmed. Hibari looked to Molte and Molte nods.

"You may stay herbivore," and Kuro was relieved to hear that. "But make a noise and I will bite you to death!"

Kuro was frightened and nods. Then, they continued to have dinner.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After dinner with Molte, Hibari and Kuro ~**

"Kyoya, can you wash the dishes?"… Please?" while his eyes was saying, 'I will reward you later'.

"Hnn." He gathered the dishes and went to the basin. He started washing the dishes too.

Molte looked at Kuro. "So, is it really war out there?"

Kuro looked to Hibari then back to Molte and nods.

"You are afraid of him?"

Kuro nods again.

Molte signed. "How bad is the situation outside?"

Kuro though for a while and took out a piece of paper. She wrote something and gave it to me. "About half of the tables and chairs are destroyed."

Molte was now really angry. Hibari came back and shivered when he saw Molte's angriness.

Hibari looked to Kuro. "Herbivore, what did you do to make him angry?" Kuro shakes her head and Hibari inwardly signed. "Just talk."

"O-Okay… I just wrote him a note… saying that half of the tables… and chairs were broken because of the… fight between my other three companions…"

Molte cracked some bones and Hibari smirked.

"Your herbivore friends will get killed soon."

"Eh?"

Hibari just pointed to Molte who was walking towards the door leading to the living room.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Living room ~**

When an angry Molte, a smirking Hibari and a terrified Kuro came out of the kitchen, the living room had turned into a war zone. Food was flying everywhere and the chairs and tables were broken. Molte was even angrier now and it seems the three guys had finally noticed it.

"Do you guys… want to die early…?"

They immediately shook their heads.

Mukuro bowed. "Kufufufu~ I am really sorry boss. Please do not… kill us…?"

"O, I will not kill you guys~" They signed in relieve. "But form tomorrow onwards, I will be teaching all of you how to eat properly at the tables. Kyoya, Kuro, both of you are going to learn with them too."

"O-Okay."

"No."

Molte cracked his bones again. "Kyo…ya…?"

Hibari shivered inside. "Fine," and walked away.

"Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, you are cleaning this place."

"But…"

"No buts. Or do you prefer to see hell early?"

"Kufufufu~ We will start cleaning now!" and the three started cleaning.

"You only have an hour to clean this place up. I want it to be totally cleaned and the chairs and tables totally repaired."

"EH?!"

Molte smirked and went to the computer room while hibari went to into the bedroom. Kuro went into the kitchen for some water.


	30. Chapter 30 - Explanation

**Kufufufu~ I will control you to write a lot of reviews~**

Summary: At birth, Sawada Tsunayoshi was taken away by a hitman called 'The Silent Killer'. 'The Silent Killer' or Li renamed Tsuna as Kurihira Taka. After the incident when Taka was seven years old where his sky flames were activated, what will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Talk" – Japanese

"Talk" – Italian

'_This' _– thought

**Chapter 30 – Explanation**

An hour later, they had finished cleaning the living room. Mukuro went to call Molte while Chikusa went to call Kuro. Ken was a little bit terrified of Hibari and hoped that Molte will call him out of the bedroom.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ Living room ~**

Molte went around inspecting everything in the living room, while hibari was standing at a corner and Kuro was waiting by sitting on the sofa. The three boys that cleaned the living room were standing nervously around the table.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After inspecting ~**

"I am surprised. The living room is very clean."

The three boys signed in relieve. "Kufufufu~ Thank you for the praise."

"Well done. Now, let us start our meeting." He snapped his fingers and an illusion barrier appeared. Then, Molte sat on a chair. "Everyone, please have a sit. Kuro, come here. Kyoya, I cannot let you know what I have planned for them, please wait in the bedroom. I will join you as soon as I finish negotiating with them."

"Okay," and went into the bedroom.

"Let us start the meeting. Mukuro, I would like to tell you that Kuro is not the youngest person in this meeting."

"Kufufufu~ What do you mean by that boss?"

"Kuro, how old are you this year?"

"About nine years old I guess. Mukuro-san, Ken and Chikusa are one year older than me after all."

"That is why I said that Kuro is not the youngest here, I am."

"H-How…?"

"Because I am only eight years old this year."

"W-What… kiss…?"

"About me kissing?" Mukuro nods. "I am already mature even though I am eight. My step-father taught me everything about the world. when I was three, my step-father let me watch shows about BL, GL and normal sex. My mind was open at that year, so I absorbed and remembered everything he let me watched."

Kuro blushed, Ken looked annoyed and Chikusa ignored it.

Mukuro face-palmed. "What kind of step-father do you have?"

"Do not worry about it. He was a better father than my real father ever was."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, where is your father or your step-father for that matter?"

Molte lowered his fedora. "My real father abandoned me when I was a baby and my step-father was killed by a mafia Famiglia when I was seven."

Mukuro's hair covered his eyes as his trident appeared. "Which mafia Famiglia killed your step-father? I will kill them!"

Kuro, Ken and Chikusa were shivering in fear because of Mukuro's murderous aura.

"Calm down Mukuro," Molte said. Mukuro calmed down and his trident disappeared. "The mafia Famiglia that killed my step-father was the Gilget Famiglia. I personally killed he whole Famiglia on the day they killed my step-father right in front of me."

Mukuro sweat-dropped. "You can do that?"

Molte smirked. "How do you expect me to become an infamous freelance hitman in just a year? This fedora belongs to my step-father. I will also add that both my fathers, first and second were in the mafia."

"Your fathers were in the ma…fia…?"

"What? How do you expect me to know about the mafia except through my step-father?"

"Why…?"

"I will explain it in details later, after Kyoya leaves for Japan."

"Kufufufu~ Whatever you say boss~"

"Anyway, back to the main topic. The mafia Famiglia you want to destroy is called the Martirio (torture) Famiglia. On the outside, they are just like any other mafia Famiglia. But on the inside, they torture and rape children for their pleasure. My client has hired me to destroy that Famiglia."

As Molte continued to talk, the four were paled and disgusted by the actions of the Martirio Famiglia.

**~ KHR ~**

**~ After explanation ~**

The four were now covered with murderous intent and aura.

Mukuro gripped summoned his trident and gripped it tight. "I will kill them!"

He stood up and the others follow him. But before they can go any further, Molte stopped them. "Can you really defeat them at your current level?"

They immediately stopped and turned around. Mukuro looked to Molte. "No… but… I…"

"The Martirio Famiglia is different from the Estraneo Famiglia. They are more experienced in fighting and handling weapons. They even hired freelance hitman to keep their base safe. You will get killed even before you can reach a quarter of their base."

"Then what do you expect me to do! I do not want to stand around just to see those kids suffer!"

"What can you do now? If you go into their base at your current level, you will get yourself killed even before use can save those kids! Just wait for five more days patiently and train with Kyoya. When he leaves, we will attack their base and destroy the whole Martirio Famiglia."

"Why wait for five more days?! We can just attack now! Wouldn't your client want that?"

"No, my client has told me that there is no time limit. He just wants that Famiglia to be completely destroyed. So, calm down."

Mukuro went back to his seat and the others followed. "Fine, I will stay and train with the Skylark."

"Great! Will you swear your loyalty to me? All of you?"

"Why?"

"I told you that the Vindice will not ever capture you if you are with me."

"Fine, my gang and I will swear our loyalty to you. But I wonder, who hired you to destroy the two Famiglia I hate the most?"

Molte shrugged. "Maybe I will tell you, after you swear you royalty to me."

"Cheeky."

Molte chuckled. "Of course I am. And to swear your royalty to me, just follow what I will tell you to do."

"Let us hear it then."

Molte nods. "First, you will have to bow down before me," the boys groaned. "All of you have to, no exceptions," they just nod. "Second, bite your finger and drip the blood onto my ring. Third, a glow will appear after you do that and words will appear. Read all of the words and lastly seal it with a kiss onto my ring."

"Kufufufu~ That is actually quite embarrassing."

"Well~ Do you want to be captured by the Vindice?"

"Kufufufu~ Not really."

"Then just swear your royalty to me."

"Fine."


	31. Notice!

**NOTICE!**

I am sorry to say this but I will not be updating this story in months to come.  
I have many things to do and I will not have time to write this story.

I will continue this story when I have time.

This chapter will be replaced with Chapter 31 when I write it.

Please forgive me for this!


End file.
